Wishing for a Family
by Wild Moonlight
Summary: Chrome's biggest wish in her life is having a family. She doesn't think it's possible. She was abandoned to the people she once loved most than anything. Her mother Erica and her master Mukuro. Being abandon to those two made Chrome believe that nobody would really want her. But what happens if those two comes back to her life? And Chrome having an unexpected pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1 Birthday

Okay, Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic ever writing in English. I really wanted to write a story in but thinking it'll be too hard to write one in English. However I made the courage to start it! Please forgive grammar mistakes.

I do not own KHR.

* * *

**Chapter 1. Birthday**

* * *

_A little girl who only looks like 6 years old was looking outside of the window. It was already 9p.m and it was dark outside. The little girl rubs her two __amethysts purple eyes with her hands because feeling tired and sleepy. But she couldn't sleep now. Today was December 5th her birthday and she didn't had any birthday party or birthday gifts because her parents were out early in the morning and didn't come back till now. Her father actually seems that he doesn't cares or even knows that today is his daughter's birthday. The little girl knows that too, even though it hurts her very much that her father doesn't cares for her._

_But her mother Erica loves and cares for her. She's just not here today because she is busy with her work. Erica was an actress, not just famous yet but had talent and is working hard to become a famous actress one day. The little girl understands her mother's dream, so even she is little she didn't complain that Erica wasn't home all day long even in her birthday. But hopefully wishing her mother will bring a present for her. That's why she wasn't going to bed and keep looking out of the window searching if there are any cars that will just stop in front of the house._

"_Meow."_

_A cat came next to the girl asking to stroke her fur. The little girl gave a faint smile to the cat and begins to stroke the black cat. The cat was the only one who was next to her and made her feel less lonely today._

_Suddenly the little girl's head jerked up and look at the window. She just heard a car stopping in front of the house. Even it was dark the girl could see who was coming out of the car. It wasn't her father but her mother! The little girl ran as fast as she could to the door and just ran off outside without wearing any coat or shoes._

"_Mommy!"_

_The little girl ran to her mother with her arms wide open. Erica gave a warm smile to her daughter and embraces her with her two arms. Suddenly Erica was surprised that her daughter wasn't wearing any coat or shoes. For God shake it was December and it was freezing cold outside!_

"_Nagi, you're going to catch a cold!"_

_However Nagi didn't care about how cold it was. Just being hugged by her mother made her feel so warm inside. Erica lifted Nagi into her arms and walked inside the house. Nagi was a small and fragile child that even a tried woman who just came back from work can easily carry her. This made Erica heart heavy. Even though Nagi was born as a small and weak child, it feels that it's all her fault that Nagi is smaller than her natural age, because she couldn't take care of her properly._

_It's not like she didn't think or concerned about it in the first place. Erica had to stop her work as an actress 7 years ago when she discovered her unexpected pregnancy. She was doing an important film which might make her famous and get out of being an unknown actress. But even though all the fortune she could see, she gave up all of does and decided to raise the yet unborn baby. All the people, even her husband opposed to her decision and said to abort the child. Erica and her husband never wanted a child in the first place, but it felt so wrong to kill an unborn baby. Theirs…..her baby!_

_So Erica gave birth and raised Nagi for 5 years stopping her job. But the dream of being a world famous actress couldn't be pressed down in her heart anymore. She chose to work in the film once more leaving her daughter alone a lot. Erica was thankful that her daughter didn't complain like other little children would do and she was very patience even in her young age._

_Erica let down Nagi on the sofa and takes out a wrapped present from her handbag. As soon as Nagi saw the present her two purple eyes sparkle in happiness and excitement._

"_Happy Birthday Nagi."_

_Nagi took the present from her mother and immediately started to open her present. Nagi found out that her birthday present was a white box with beautiful golden patterns that looks like a cat. The box looked expensive and was made by __a master craftsman. Nagi looked kind of confuse with her present. Why did her mother gave her a box? It was nothing she had expected._

"_Open the box Nagi." Erica said smiling to her daughter._

_Nagi did as her mother told, and when she opened the box a beautiful, soft melody came from the box. It was a music box! It was the first time that Nagi ever seen a music box. Nagi was so happy when she figured out that the melody coming from the box was the lullaby her mother often sings to her at night. Nagi gently put down her music box on the sofa and suddenly hugged Erica as tight as she could._

"_Thank you mommy!"_

* * *

Chrome, a 23years old young beautiful lady woke up from her dream. She looked puzzled and didn't come out completely from her sleep yet. But soon Chrome let out a long heavy sigh. Why oh why did she dream that in this day? Today was her 23th birthday and she just dreamed about her 6th birthday which…her mother Erica had actually loved her and didn't hate or scorn her _yet._

Chrome felt wetness in her left eye and notice that she was crying right now. She wiped her tears away with her sleeve. That dream was so sweet and warm, and because of that it felt so sad and was starting to rip her heart. Chrome missed the Erica who was in her dream. She was a mother who cares and loves her daughter. But that was just the past now. Erica changed when Nagi was 10 years old, and seemed like she didn't love her anymore. Those 3 years was a nightmare until Nagi met Mukuro and changed into Chrome. After Chrome walked out of the hospital, she had never seen Erica for 10 years.

Erica doesn't deserve to be called a mother. She never started to give love to Nagi when she was 10 years old, only full of hatred and scorns. And most of all Erica abandoned her when she was dying in the hospital. That memory still hunted Chrome and gave pain to her. But even though all the pain she had gave to her, Chrome sometimes finds herself thinking and missing Erica. Chrome knew why. It was only because Erica was her mother and her family. Family…that was what Chrome wanted most in her life but thinking it only as a fantasy that will never come true.

'Who would want me anyway?' Chrome thought gloomy.

She only had one eye and wasn't a sociable woman. What kind of a man would want her? Most of all she was abandon from her master who used to care for her. Chrome was heartbroken when she found the little simple note 'get out' from kokuyo land. She had love Mukuro with all her heart and was very loyal to him. Getting abandon from her master was hard to get over with. The memory of that day had left as a scar on her heart.

At least after the representative battle of the rainbow Chrome understood why Mukuro kick her out, and figured that Mukuro still cares for her. However Chrome isn't in the kokuyo gang anymore since she was kicked out and she couldn't see Mukuro for 10 years. He disappeared with the kokuyo gang like mist after the rainbow battle and didn't show himself to either her or the Vongola Famiglia. Still he sometimes sends letters to her or meets her at their illusion world. He never told her where he was or what he was doing. Recently Chrome didn't get a letter or see Mukuro in their illusion world for 2 years now. Chrome was thinking that Mukuro was now tired of her and really abandoned her for sure.

Chrome let out another sigh and got up from her bed. She opened the bottom of the drawer next to her bed. She put her hand deep inside the drawer and brings out the thing that was hidden deep underneath the cloths. It was the music box that came from her dream. It looked older than the one in her dream but still beautiful. Chrome carefully opened the music box and immediately the soft lullaby came out.

Chrome closed her eye and begins to listen to the lullaby. The music box was the only thing she brought from her house where she lived once as Nagi. Chrome put the music box in secret to everyone, even her master Mukuro. She fears that they would think her as a weak person that she still hears lullaby and her master will be disappointed that she didn't left all the things behind from Nagi. The music box was her secret that nobody knows.

Chrome took out the pictures that were inside the music box. They were pictures of her being with her boss and the other guardians. Some were with Kyoko, Haru and I-pin. Also some kokuyo…...there were even some pictures taken with Erica when she was young. Chrome stopped her hand when she saw a picture that was taken 10 years ago. It was the first and only photo she had taken with Mukuro. In the photo they were just standing next to together not even grabbing their hands. The 13 years old Chrome had a blush on her cheek and Mukuro showing his famous smirk. A few drops of tears fell on the photo.

"I miss you Mukuro-sama."

Seeing him will be too greedy. Chrome just want to know if her master is safe and ok. Not knowing her master's news was making Chrome worried about him. Chrome shook her head and took a deep breath. She put all the photos in the music box and hides it deep in the drawer again. She stands up and went to go get a shower. Today the Vongola Famiglia was going to open a birthday party for her. She had to start getting ready even though the party starts at the evening.

* * *

The Vongola Mist Guardian birthday party was hold in the ballroom which is inside the Vongola HQ. Not many were invited because Tsuna knew that his female Mist Guardian didn't like to be in a too crowded place. So only a few people (mostly only boss and guardians) from the Chiavarone Famiglia, Simon Famiglia and a few allied Families were invited.

Chrome drank some wine from her glass viewing the ball. She was actually enjoying the party. She got so many thankful gifts and people were really celebrating her birthday. But Chrome also felt some sadness that her master wasn't here. If only Mukuro was here it would have been a perfect party.

"Hi, cute Chrome! What are you doing there alone?"

Chrome turned her head to where the voice came from. Katou Julie the Simon Famiglia Desert Guardian was walking fast to her with a big smile on his face. Julie immediately put his arm around Chrome shoulders making their body close to each others. Chrome wasn't a close friend with Julie. Chrome didn't felt quite comfortable with him because he always flirts to her, and chrome wasn't used to being touched by someone. However even though Chrome looked uncomfortable Julie didn't mind _as always_.

"It's your party so shouldn't you be enjoying it?"

"I-I am. I just wanted to be alone for a moment."

"So than did you had your moment?"

"Huh?"

"We can go outside for a walk together where nobody's around. Than if you get cold I came warm you up inside the bed. I promise I will get you satisfied."

Chrome face begins to turn red madly as she understood what Julie was talking about. Chrome was still naïve as she was when she was young. But she wasn't that innocent! Chrome was still a virgin and she never even been kissed! Having sex was just going too far from the start.

"Ahhh…don't be shy. None of the People will even notice that were out."

Seriously? Is he really asking for a night together when he is already married to Adelheid? And when she in the party? Chrome could literally feel the killing aura coming from Adelheid as she is going to kill her husband right this moment. Tsuna also felt the killing aura and decided to pull out Julie away from Chrome before he gets murder. However before Tsuna could reach Julie someone else grabbed Julie's arm taking it away from Chrome's shoulders. Julie let out a whimper and complains because the man was grabbing his arm like he was going to break it any second.

"Kufufu, flirting at my precious Chrome? Should I make you go through the six hells?"

Chrome immediately turned her head to the Man. It couldn't be?! There Chrome saw her master Rokudo Mukuro smiling at her.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? I'm not sure if the first chapter was fun or if I'm writing it well.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2 self-justification

**Chapter 2. self-justification**

* * *

30 minutes ago.

Rokudo Mukuro looked at the huge castle which was hidden deep inside the forest. Most of the people in Italy or even the government didn't know that there was a huge castle in this forest. Of course they didn't know about the castle because this was the most powerful mafia Famiglia's headquarters. The Vongola Famiglia HQ.

Mukuro was wearing an expensive black suit which was suitable to go to a luxurious banquet. Mukuro smiled as he thought of meeting his little puppet again. He last saw her 2 years ago in their illusion world, but actually didn't saw her in real for about 10 years. Mukuro had high expectation meeting his Nagi again.

"It's freezing cold outside! Why does that stupid girl's birthday have to be in winter byon!" Ken let out a loud irritation. His body was shivering in cold.

Next to Ken were Chikusa and M.M. Only Flan wasn't here because he was now in the Varia. "When are we going inside Mukuro-san?" Ken asked helplessly just wanting to go inside and warm himself.

"Kufufu, you guys are **not** coming in today. I don't want things to go unexpected. Go find yourself somewhere to stay tonight and come to the Vongola HQ tomorrow." Mukuro ordered, making Ken desperate who really wanted to go warm himself in a building right now.

Mukuro began to walk to the Vongola HQ. The Kokuyo gangs just watch Mukuro walking away from them. When Mukuro was far away hardly seen in their eyes, Chikusa turned his eyes to M.M. "Are you okay?" He asked with an expressionless face. Chikusa could tell that M.M. was very irritate and angry.

"What! He's only going to use her as bait! I don't care if Mukuro-chan is going to seduce that bitch! He's going to throw her away after using her anyway!" M.M. yelled, pretending that she didn't care. However the anger was just getting bigger and bigger. M.M. was really jealous to that purple haired puppet. "I really don't like this plan!"

"I wonder how that stupid girl would look like now. It's been 10 years since we didn't saw her byon." Ken said, showing little sign of longing to his former comrade.

"Do you miss her?" Chikusa asked making Ken jump with denial. "O-of course not byon! W-why would I miss that irritated, stupid, useless girl!" Ken said out loud with his face red.

"Whatever. I don't want to talk about that bitch anymore. I'm going to find a hotel to sleep in. So unless you two boys are going to stay there all night you better start walking." M.M. said while walking towards the forest which will lead into a town after walking for 1hour. As M.M walked away Ken and Chikusa quietly followed her. However Chikusa stopped for a moment and looked back at the Vongola HQ.

'_I don't think things are going to go as you want Mukuro-sama. Because you really do care her.' _Chikusa had an anxious feeling that things will go very…complicated.

* * *

Chrome just couldn't believe what she was seeing. The man in front of her, was he really real? Chrome was not a person who has many doubts but her master was gone for 10 years, and then he suddenly appeared to her birthday party out of nowhere? That was something suspicious. However Chrome knew from her heart that the man in front of her was not a fake or an illusion. He was really her master Rokudo Mukuro. While Chrome was looking at Mukuro with lost of words Tsuna burst out of surprise.

"Mukuro?! How...How in the world did you suddenly came here? No, more importantly where were you the past 10 years?!" Even though Mukuro was once his enemy and also a threat that wants his body; he was still the member of the Vongola and his Guardian. Tsuna was truly worried about Mukuro for the past 10 years.

"10th, Stay away from him! You don't know what he will do to you!" Tsuna's right hand man and his Strom Guardian, Gokudera Hayato ran immediately in front of Tsuna trying to protect him from any harm that Mukuro might give.

Even it past 10 years from the kokuyo gangs attack and Mukuro actually helped Tsuna with lot of his enemy, Gokudera still thinks Mukuro as an enemy. Gokudera's attitude was quite different with the male Mist Guardian and the female Mist Guardian. While Gokudera gave his trust to Chrome and respects her, Gokudera couldn't accept that Mukuro was in the same side and was still suspicious with him. However Mukuro just smirk at Gokudera without giving any interest to him or Tsuna.

"I came here to celebrate my dear Chrome's birthday. Don't worry Decimo's little white dog. I have no interest to the young naive Vongola boss right now." Mukuro said, almost as he was mocking Tsuna and Gokudera.

Some of the invited guests let out a surprised gasps. Unlike the Vongola or Chiavarone Famiglia, Simon Famiglia that knew Mukuro's attitude towards Tsuna, the other Famiglia didn't know Mukuro much. They were shock that the odd eye Italian man was speaking very rudely to the Vongola boss. Vongola Famiglia was the strongest and the biggest Famiglia in the mafia world. Speaking rudely to the Vongola boss like that and calling his right hand man a dog is like asking to be buried alive in his grave. Even though Tsuna would not do such a thing.

However unlike Tsuna who didn't mind much of Mukuro's attitude, Gokudera seem to explode any second. Chrome was afraid that Gokudera would start yelling at Mukuro and start a fight. She didn't want her birthday party to be ruined and most of all she doesn't want to see Mukuro getting attack by his fellow Guardian even if they don't think each other as a comrade. When Gokudera finally seen to lost his temper, somebody shouted first before Gokudera can.

"Do the fight or greetings latter and make him let go of my arm! It hurts like hell! Are you trying to break my arm?!" Julie yelled in pain. It felt like his twisted arm was going to break any moment. While the whole time Mukuro was talking to Tsuna and Gokudera, Mukuro was twisting Julie's arm.

"Kufufu, don't you think getting your arm broke is better than getting killed by your wife?" Mukuro chuckled, showing no moves to let go of Julie's arm. Breaking Julie's arm, Mukuro really mean it. How dare this pervert touches her, who belongs to him.

Julie and the Simon Famiglia faces started to get pale as they notice that Mukuro was really going to break Julie's arm. Even Adelheid who was angry enough to kill Julie just a moment ago, lost all her anger and was really worried about her husband. The air in the ballroom was getting tense and heavy. However before Mukuro break Julie's arm or the Vongola Guardians ran to stop him, Chrome put her hand on Mukuro's arm.

"Mukuro-sama, please don't do this." Chrome said with her sweet timid voice. It immediately made Mukuro calm down. Mukuro himself was surprised that his anger was fading away quickly. This had never happened before. Mukuro didn't show his surprise but he let out a small sigh and let go of Julie's arm.

"Very well...It won't be nice to mess up your birthday party." Mukuro gave a faint smile to Chrome. However when Julie tried to run away Mukuro grabbed his collar and looked at him with icy cold eyes full of anger. "If I see you one more time flirting my precious Chrome again I will kill you." Mukuro treated him before letting him go.

The air in the ballroom was still tensed. As the boss, Tsuna step forward and spoke, "Today is for a celebration to my Mist Guardian's birthday. Let the party continue!" At Tsuna words the orchestra started to play the music again and people started to go back to the party one by one. As the party was getting normal again Mukuro smirked, looking at the young Vongola boss.

_'He has become quite a useful boss now'_ It looks like time really made the no good Tsuna into a fine boss. Only with his few words the party was normal again. Mukuro was actully thankful with that. Chrome's party wasn't ruined. However Mukuro frowned as he noticed that Tsuna and Gokudera weren't leaving. Instead they seem to have a lot of question to ask. Mukuro rolled his eyes. He wanted to be alone with his dear Chrome without any interruption.

"Mukuro where were you for 10 years?" Tsuna asked with a seriously face as a boss. Did he had any idea how much he made him and Chrome worried for the past 10 years?

"Kufufu, I had my own reasons not showing up to you or the other Mafioso's."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. It looks like Mukuro wasn't going to tell him anything.

"Wait a minute!" Gokudera suddenly shouted out of surprised. "How in the world did you got inside the Vongola HQ?! We had none reports that you came or an uninvited guest came!"

At Gokudera's words Tsuna and Chrome notice that they really didn't have any reports from the men's who guards the Vongola HQ. If they had seen any suspicious man coming into the Vongola HQ, then would had definitely stop him and reported to Tsuna or at least one of the Guardians. Mukuro had never been to the Vongola HQ and most of the men in the Vongola Famiglia never even seen Mukuro before. So he was definitely a suspicious man to the others. So how in the world did he pass all the subordinates without any trouble?

"Oh, are you talking about those opened blind men's who couldn't even sense my illusion right in front of their nose? You should put more useful man to guard the HQ." Mukuro remembered how easily he passed those guards just by hiding himself in an illusion. Those guards had no idea what was just walking passed them.

"Mukuro you're a world class powerful illusionist. Of course they couldn't sense you." Tsuna said while rubbing his forehead. If Mukuro hind himself in illusion, it was hard for Tsuna himself to find Mukuro even though he had hyper intuition."Anyway you still didn't tell us where you were for..." However before Tsuna could finish his words, Mukuro suddenly pulled Chrome closer and asked "Will you dance with me?"

"Hu…Huh?" Chrome was taken aback with Mukuro's sudden propose. She had always imagined herself dancing with Mukuro in a ball, but never thought this day will actually really come. Chrome was so surprised that she felt like she lost her voice. "I…I…"

"Mukuro! 10th is not finish with you! How dare you ignore his words!" Gokudera yelled out loud not concerning that the people were looking at him. He really didn't like Mukuro's attitude. Not even that proud Hibari ignores Tsuna like this.

However Mukuro also ignored Gokudera fierce glare and chuckled. "Kufufu isn't this today Chrome's birthday? I already told you I came here to celebrate her birthday. You can ask questions another day." Mukuro had no intent to deal with the Vongola boss or his Guardian tonight. Tonight he will stick to the _plan_…which will lead him to his **goal.** The goal he tried to gain for the past 10 years.

"So Chrome, what is your answer? Will you dance with me?" Mukuro asked looking at her with his attractive ruby red and sapphire blue eyes.

* * *

Mukuro and Chrome were dancing together at the dance hall. There were many people dancing to the classical music with their partners, but those two were the only ones getting attention from almost everyone. Most of the guests were wondering who the tall Italian odd eye man was, dancing with the Vongola's Mist Guardian. Only few people who knew Mukuro was actually shock to see him. Rokudo Mukuro was a famous illusionist in the mafia world, but not many knew how he looked like. Especially after he disappeared for 10 years.

"Tsu-kun, who is that man dancing with Chrome?" Kyoko asked her fiancé. She was really curious who her friend was dancing with. Kyoko had seen Chrome dancing with the other man's today just formally and by courtesy. She had never seen Chrome so happy dancing with a man before.

"His name is Rokudo Mukuro...my other Mist Guardian. He is also Chrome's savior and master. He was gone for 10 years for some reasons."

Kyoko looked surprised and looked back at Mukuro with wield eyes. "That man is Mukuro? Chrome sometimes tells me and Haru about him. Chrome always smiled when she talked about him. It looks like he's very special to Chrome. I wonder what kind of person he is."

However before Tsuna could answer to his fiancée, Gokudera said out first. "You wouldn't like to go near him. He's a creepy, cruel man and you won't know what he will do to you."

Smack!

Suddenly Haru smack her boyfriend's head and began to shout at him. "Why are you so mean to him?! You were even shouting to him when he helped Chrome from that Simon's pervert!"

"He isn't someone you can trust! He is known as a cruel murderer even in the mafia world. He was even jailed in Vendicare prison for his crime!" Gokudera shout back at Haru.

"That doesn't mean you can be such a bully when he didn't do anything wrong!" Haru fight back.

"He was being rude to 10th! And I don't want to see you go near that bastard! He might hurt you!" He was actually worried what Mukuro might do to Haru.

"Why would he hurt me? I heard he was Chrome's savior and he's very nice to her!"

"Only because he use Chrome as a puppet! He only does things that give benefit for himself! No one knows what he is thinking inside his head!"

"And now you're saying bad things to Chrome too! Why are you calling her a puppet!" Haru shouted angrily.

"No, I didn't mean to…it's that bastard who thinks she's…**Aargh!**"

Tsuna made a small awkward smile. Sometimes you can't help but wonder how those two ended up together.

* * *

Many people were dancing to the classical music with their partners. It was bit of a crowd. However in Chrome's eye she could only see Mukuro and it felt like the only two of them were dancing. Chrome wondered if she was having a sweet dream that will wake her up anytime by the alarm clock. She was still embarrassed about saying 'yes' to Mukuro's offer, which took a lot of courage to just say that simple word.

Chrome's heart was pounding fast and hard. The red blush was never leaving her face. Chrome made a small happy smile without herself even noticing. This morning she let out tears because she missed her master, but right now she had finally met him again and was even dancing happily with him. If this was really a dream, she didn't want to wake up forever. Even if everything right now is just a fake...

Chrome didn't believe that Mukuro just came here to celebrate her birthday. Her master wasn't a person who would do something without any reason. Reasons for himself. So Mukuro suddenly coming to her birthday party which was full of Mafioso's…a party full of people Mukuro hated so much in his whole life; there was no way he just came here to celebrate her birthday.

So than why was he really here? Chrome didn't want to think about it. At least not now when she was finally dancing with him. She didn't want to spoil this moment because of her fear. She wanted to feel only happiness that one of her wishes had come true.

Meanwhile Mukuro was having confusion inside himself. Her little happy smile was making Mukuro's heartbeat faster. The reason why he came to meet her, dance with her was only because it was part of the plan. He needed Chrome to fall for him and make people think that he cares for her. Make those foolish Mafioso's think that she is his _weakness_. This was and should be just an act.

So then…why was he really _enjoying_ this dance with her? He never liked to dance. Whenever he saw people dancing with their partner, he always thought it was foolish and full of hypocrisy. But now he found himself enjoying dancing with her and felt warm happiness coming from his heart as he saw that his dear Nagi was happy. He felt the desire to make her happier. Maybe the reason why he was feeling like this was because he was just…glad to see her? After all they didn't saw each other for 10years.

However if his feeling toward Chrome was just a comradeship, **WHY IN THE WORLD WAS HIS EYES KEEP LOOKING AT HER PRETTY LIPS OR HER BEAUTIFUL SLIM CURLVED BODY?!** He had the strong desire to place his lips to her small pretty pink lips. He had to focus his entire mind to control himself **not** to touch and caress her beautiful body with his hand. She was really beautiful in her white silk dress, making all the men's in this ball room look at her for at least one more time. Mukuro was actually feeling lust towards her.

She had grown to a more beautiful woman than Mukuro had ever expected. He had never thought that the timid little girl will turn out to be an attractive beautiful woman 10 years later. Sure he had met Chrome 2 years ago in their illusion world. But he wasn't seeing the _real _Chrome and she had grown more mature the past 2 years.

The most thing that made Mukuro attracted to Chrome was that she was _pure_. Both her soul and body. Her soul wasn't tainted like the other filthy people living in this world. She had a pure kind heart like an angle. Her body was never touched by any men. She was a virgin that nobody has ever conquered her pure body. Mukuro wanted to make her his and **his alone**.

'_Wouldn't that be going too far?' _Mukuro hesitated. He doesn't need to go this far for his plan. However Mukuro couldn't suppress his lust toward her. How bad he wants to see her naked body, hear her moan, feel her body beneath him and spill his seeds deep inside her making her his.

Mukuro started to make a self-justification. Maybe he should go into a deeper relationship with her. After all if he has a deeper relationship with her, than _'they'_ will really believe that she is his weakness and a person who he cares. _'They'_ will make their move and fell into his trap than. As Mukuro made up his mind he made a satisfied grin and pulled Chrome closer while dancing.

"Chrome will you take me to your room? I want to give you your birthday present." Mukuro quietly said, trying his best to hind his lust.

'_Why would he want to give my birthday present in my room?'_ Chrome thought innocently, nodding her head to Mukuro. She had no idea what was coming.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading this chapter! I also thanks to the readers who reviewed! It really gave me lots of help writing this chapter. I hope my grammar will improve soon...

Next chapter there will be lemons.

please, please reivew.


	3. Chapter 3 Lustful Night

**Chapter 3. Lustful Night**

* * *

It was dark and the night was getting deeper. However the party for the Vongola Mist Guardian birthday didn't seem to end. The invited guests were too busy enjoying the party and talking with each other that nobody knew Chrome and her master was quietly leaving the party. While Chrome was leading Mukuro to her room Chrome was wondering what her master was going to give.

'_Is it some kind of a secret to the others to give it in my room?'_ Chrome wondered. She couldn't understand why Mukuro wanted to give her present in her private room. Taking Mukuro to her room, Chrome suddenly felt shy to show him her room. Thank God her room was cleaned.

Finally after walking the long hall they arrived at Chrome's room. As Chrome went inside, she searched for the switch to turn on the light. The room was dark that Chrome couldn't even see what was in front of her. When her fingers found the switch she suddenly heard the door closed behind her and 'click' the door was locked.

Chrome turn around in surprise even forgetting to turn on the lights. Even it was dark Chrome could see Mukuro standing next to the door, his hand still on the doorknob. _'Did he just lock the door?'_ Chrome looked at Mukuro in disbelief. As Mukuro slowly walk forward Chrome instinctually felt fear and took a step back. His red and blue orbs were like glowing in the dark, looking at his prey. She doesn't know the meaning of his smile but it was making her uncomfortable. When Mukuro step forward Chrome kept stepping back until she felt the wall against her back. Her heartbeat was getting faster as Mukuro came closer. There was nowhere to escape anymore. Chrome stand there helplessly, her body suddenly starting to tremble.

"Mu…Mukuro-sama?" Chrome's voice shacked in fear.

"Kufufu, it's alright my dear Chrome, don't be afraid…" Mukuro gently stroke her cheek with one of his hand and the other grabbing her waist. Normally his words or touches would have made her comfortable. But when Chrome found lust in her master eyes, his touches was only making her more afraid.

"You had grown into such a beautiful woman Nagi…I'm so proud of you." Mukuro said, almost whispering to her ear. Chrome could feel his warm breath reaching her ear, making her heart pounding hard and her face turning red with heat. Suddenly she felt Mukuro's lip touching her neck. Chrome flinched when he bit her and started to suck her neck.

"Ahhh…" Chrome let out a moan because of the pain. She struggled trying to get away from the pain. However she was trapped between the wall and her master. And Mukuro's strong grip on her waist was making her unable to move. Chrome was confused with her feelings. She felt fear but at the same time she kind of liked the pain Mukuro was giving. She never felt something like this before.

Mukuro griped Chrome's waist tighter with his arm as he was getting more arouse. While sucking her neck he could smell her sweet body scent which was making him feel good. He wanted to hear her little moan more and louder. When Mukuro finally removed his lips, he could see a red flower on her fragile neck. The bite mark which was full of possessive and desire toward his Nagi.

Mukuro smirked as he could see Chrome's red face even at the dark. She really looked cute and he wanted to tease her more. While one of his arm was grabbing her waist, his other hand started to touch her thigh.

"W-What…!" Before Chrome could say something Mukuro placed his lips on Chrome's lips and started to kiss her. Chrome was shocked. Mukuro had kissed her! Being kissed to her crush felt like her body was melting. When Chrome's mind was swept away from his passionate kiss, Chrome suddenly felt his hand touching her private secret place.

Chrome's body flinched in surprised. She didn't even notice that Mukuro hand was between her thighs until he touched her sensitive area which nobody had ever touched before. His finger was gently rubbing her entrance. Chrome wanted to say stop but couldn't as Mukuro was still kissing her making her labor for breath. Chrome struggled trying to get away from her master but was no used as she couldn't beat the strength of a man.

Mukuro pushed his tongue into her mouth. He wanted to taste more of her and hear more of her moan. He could feel Chrome trying to catch her breath and flinched every time when he touched her entrance. His fingers were already getting wet cause of her juice. She was making him more excited than he expected. Mukuro couldn't take it anymore; he wanted her body right now! He broke the kiss letting Chrome take her breath for a moment.

Mukuro lifted up Chrome and easily carried her to her bed. He throws her on the bed and immediately got on top of her before she could get up. Chrome tried to struggle her way out but miserable failed as Mukuro grabbed both of her wrists above her head with his hand and pressing her with his body. Mukuro could feel Chrome was shaking her body in fear. But nevertheless Mukuro started to take off her dress.

"N-No!" Chrome struggle with all her might. She wasn't ready for this. She had never thought that bring him to her room, this would happened. Even if he was her master and she loved him for 10 years, didn't mean she wouldn't be afraid of this sudden…_night_ together. She had never had this kind of an experience and all of this was just going too fast for her. Tears started to form in her left eye as Mukuro taking off her dress, making her breast shown.

Mukuro stopped for a moment. Chrome was struggling too hard for him to do anything. He could just ignore her struggle and continue by force. After all his strength could easily suppressed her from moving. But that would be a rape. He didn't want to hurt his little Nagi like this.

"It's okay…It's okay Nagi, calm down." Mukuro whispered as soft as he could. He carefully hugged her and gently strokes her long purple hair. He always did this whenever Chrome was afraid or was crying at their illusion world. The same way of being comfort from her master like 10 years ago was making Chrome calm down almost unconsciously. Mukuro made a smirk in his mind. He knew exactly how to comfort her and making her calm down.

Chrome looked at her master who was still on top of her. Chrome hesitated for a moment but finally asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why can't I?" Mukuro asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"You were never interested in me…You didn't even contacted me for 2 years, and now your suddenly trying to make a relationship." While she was saying tears started to form in her eye again.

"Nagi, it's a lie if I was never interested in you. The first time I met you when you were dying in that hospital, I knew that you will be important and special to me."

Chrome wasn't sure if she could believe in her master's worlds. Rokudo Mukuro was like a mist. You can never tell how much lies are inside his words or how much truth in his lies. Also if she was really important and special to him why did he abandon her in the first place? "But…You had abandoned me and left me…" Chrome whispered in a very small voice that was almost impossible to hear. However Mukuro did hear what she said.

"You know why I left you Chrome. You couldn't accept my illusion for your organ and I wanted you to become stronger." Mukuro knew his word wasn't going to give comfort to her. Her wounded heart had never healed from that day and was left as a scar that still hurts time to time. Mukuro tried many times to heal her heart for years but was no use. Her heart wasn't just wounded but broken.

'_Even there was a reason you still left me for 10 years…'_ Chrome thought miserably. Her heart wanted to believe in Mukuro's sweet words and love him with all her heart again. However her mind told her **NOT** to believe in him again. Telling her that loving this man again will only make her get more hurt.

"Chrome, accept me." Mukuro said with strong passion.

Chrome was confused. Was he asking a favor or was that an order? Did she have any choice? If she did…did she really want to accept him? Chrome couldn't make up her mind. However Mukuro didn't wait for Chrome's answer. He lowered his head and kissed Chrome one more time. This time Chrome didn't struggle…but didn't respond to his kiss either. She still couldn't decide to accept him or not. "Kufufu, I shall take that as a yes." Mukuro said with a satisfied grim. She didn't struggle and that was enough for him.

Mukuro grabbed her dress again started to take it off from her. As her naked body started to show more Mukuro had the urge to just rip off her dress. Just ripping her dress will be much faster. However Mukuro controlled himself not to go roughly against her…yet. After He removed her dress he didn't hesitated to remove her bra and underwear. Just for a few seconds later Chrome was completely naked.

Mukuro stared at her for a moment enjoying the look. Her naked body was really beautiful, more beautiful than when she was wearing the white dress. Chrome's body was matured perfectly in Mukuro's eyes. He let out a joyful smirk. She looked very delicious. And seeing Chrome being very shy was just making Mukuro more excited.

Chrome was really embarrassed and just wanted to hide herself. Being naked in front of a man for the first time was making the shy Chrome very nervous. Her heartbeat was out of control and her face had a deep blush. However her blush got even redder as Mukuro started to take off his suit. Mukuro took off his cloth as fast as he could and throw it to the floor. Even though the room was dark, Chrome's eye was used to the dark now, able to see his body. Her heartbeat was getting faster as she saw Mukuro's well muscular body. However her face got redder when she saw him taking off his pants.

Chrome turned her head avoiding seeing Mukuro's manhood. Mukuro let out a playful chuckle seeing her being shy and embarrassed. Mukuro lower his head and put his lips on Chrome's collarbone making another bite mark. While Mukuro's mouth was making a bite mark his hands began to touch her body.

"Aahh!" Chrome let out a surprised moan when she felt Mukuro's hand on her breast. His hand grabbed her breast and seizes it tight. His other hand was stroking her waist and thigh. Chrome couldn't stay still. Nobody had ever touched her like this and his touches were giving uncontrollably feeling making her body squirm underneath him. Her body jerked when she felt his finger rubbing the sensitive entrance between her thighs.

"Mu…Muku…ro-sama…!" Chrome pant out his name. Whenever he touches her womanhood her body automatically flinches and let out a deep moan. Her heart had never been beating this hard and fast before. She could feel her hormones acting uncontrollably making her body heat up for the first time.

Mukuro was getting more excited whenever he feels Chrome's body flinches or let out a moan. Her body was so soft and warm. Her breast was just enough for him to grab and her womanhood was getting wetter whenever he touches her entrance. Mukuro could tell that Chrome was aroused. Mukuro carefully opened her legs wide putting his member in front of the entrance. Chrome let out a gasp when she saw her master manhood. It was really big.

'_C-Can that really go inside me?'_ Chrome doesn't think that Mukuro's big manhood will be able to fit inside her. Chrome began to feel nervous and afraid as she saw Mukuro's member rubbing her entrance as it was going to go inside her any second. Her body started to shake in fear_. 'Do I really want this?'_ Chrome asked herself. It this happen there was no turning back anymore. She was stuck in the middle and still couldn't make up her mind. She wasn't ready for this.

"Oya, oya relax…Nagi…" Mukuro purred to her as he lean down. Mukuro griped his hands tightly to Chrome's wrists to prevent her struggle in pain. He could see the fear in her purple orb. He could tell that Chrome is going to have a hard time getting used to the pain. But he wasn't going to stop right now. Without giving any sign, Mukuro suddenly thrust his member into her entrance.

Chrome let out a painful scream. Living as a Vongola Mist Guardian for 10 years, Chrome had experience many kind of wounds and sometime got hurt very badly that made her stay in the hospital for weeks. Even though all those injures, she had never screamed or cried in pain before. However this pain Mukuro was giving to her right now was too enormous for her. It felt like he was ripping her from the inside. Tears started to fell down from her left eye. Chrome let out a whimper as Mukuro slowly pushed his member deeper inside her.

She doesn't want this pain. Right now all she wanted is to run away from this pain her master was giving. Chrome began to struggle as hard as she could as she couldn't take this pain anymore. However Mukuro's body was pressing her down and her wrists were tightly griped by his hands. She couldn't move from her place. Chrome was forcefully restricted in Mukuro's hands until he was finish with her.

Mukuro could hear her whimper and cries of pain but ignored it. He was focused in thrusting his member inside her. His manhood wasn't even half in yet. She was so tighten inside making him hard to get in. Mukuro growled and pushed his member harder inside her. Immediately Chrome grasp out and her body shakes in pain. Mukuro griped Chrome's wrists harder and forcefully pushed his member inside. Mukuro felt something blocking his way inside her. It was her hymen. Mukuro smirked and happily thrust as hard as he could, forcefully ripping her hymen.

Tears were falling unstoppably from the pain. Chrome could feel that blood was dripping out from her vagina. Chrome wasn't sure if she should feel happy or sad. Should she be happy that her master, the one she had loved for 10 years was the one who was making her a woman? Or should she sad that she is now being possessed to the man who once used her and thrown her away? However Chrome's thought stopped as she felt Mukuro's member was fully inside her and started to move inside out.

"M-Mukuro…sama…!" Chrome moan and called her master name. The enormous pain still exists but Chrome started to feel pleasure from it. Chrome pants out hard and moans whenever he thrust inside her. "Muku…ro…sama!" Chrome didn't know why but she kept screaming and calling his name.

"Kufufu, yes that it. Keep screaming my name." Mukuro made a playful laugh and started to move his hip faster. He was still gently with her controlling his urge to roughly move inside her. He didn't want to break his fragile little girl. However he wasn't sure how long he could be gentle with her. Her moans and her walls tightening his member were making him really aroused.

Mukuro let go of Chrome's wrists and hungrily started to touch and stroke her body with his hands. While seizing her breast with one of his hand he licked and sucked the other breast with his mouth. Chrome grabbed the bed sheet as tight as she can. The sexual stimulate Mukuro was giving to her was just too much. He was thrusting inside out of her and at the same time touching and sucking her breast. The heat and feeling felt like it was going to explode any second. Chrome was almost reaching her orgasm. And so was Mukuro.

Mukuro couldn't hold back anymore. He embraced Chrome tightly with his arms and began to madly move his hip. Chrome moan out loud as Mukuro suddenly started to move roughly inside her. She could hear his rough pant right next to her ear making her more arouse. Mukuro growled and moved faster and deeper inside her making Chrome whimper and moan at the same time. The bed was creaking cause of his rough movement.

Chrome's back bent and she let out a lustful scream as she reached her orgasm. Without herself even noticing she embraced Mukuro with her arm, and because of the pain and orgasm her nails dig into Mukuro's back making a few drop of blood falling from his back. Mukuro smirked as Chrome scratches his back with her nails. He actually liked the pain she was giving. Never in his mind had he expected that she would act like this when she was in her orgasm.

Mukuro finally spilled his seeds into her womb. While he was spilling his seeds deep inside her, Chrome let go of him and fell to the bed panting hard. Her body was sweating and her heart was still beating hard. She was really tried with the _activity _with him. Chrome lay still on the bed feeling his manhood spilling his seeds inside her. After Mukuro finished spilling his seeds he didn't removed his member right away, but stayed inside her for a moment to prevent his sperm from coming out of her.

As Mukuro finally removed his member out of her vagina, he chucked to see Chrome tried and panting hard on the bed. Mukuro was satisfied…but not totally satisfied. He wasn't finished with her _yet._

"Kufufu, I never knew you could make such kind of moans or screams my dear Chrome." Mukuro said teasing her. Chrome brushed madly as she remembered what kind of sounds she made. It was really embarrassing. "And I didn't know you would…hurt your master." Mukuro placed his finger on one of the wounds which Chrome had made on his back. Mukuro rubbed the blood with his two fingers, smirking at the shocked girl.

"I-I didn't m-mean to…" Chrome lost her words. The scratches on his back…did she really made those? Her memory was kind of blur at the time of her orgasm. However the blood on her finger nails told her that she really dug her nails into her master back making him bleed. Her face became paled. Mukuro chuckled, thinking how cute her reaction was.

"Kufufu, how should I punish you?" Mukuro asked, stroking her cheek.

Chrome couldn't answer or move. Even though he was smiling with a teasing manner, his eyes were serious. She flinched when Mukuro grabbed her wrist and roughly pulled her to him. Mukuro hugged the frighten girl and whispered to her. "I know you're tried my dear Chrome. But as for your punishment, I will make you exhausted and screaming my name again."

Chrome immediately understand what her punishment mean. And it made her frustrated. She was really tried right now and sore between her legs. Her waist was hurting right now. She wanted to just rest and get some sleep right now. However she couldn't disobey her master.

"Come here Chrome and bend on your knees." Mukuro ordered, making her kneel down at the edge of the bed. She didn't know why Mukuro order this but did as he wants. As she bent on her knees and arms Mukuro went down to the floor and stand behind her. He smirked and started to touch her entrance between legs.

Chrome let out a moan and blush. Was he going to do it in this position? This position was a bit embarrassing. Chrome couldn't see Mukuro who was behind her, but she swears that he was smirking right now.

Mukuro gently rubbed her entrance and suddenly inserted one of his finger inside her. Chrome let out a moan and her body started to shiver as he moved his finger rubbing the walls. He inserted another finger and start moving inside her. "Ahaa!" Chrome moan. It felt different when his manhood was inside her. His finger was moving fast making her arouse once more.

"Oya, oya you're very sensitive aren't you?" Mukuro chuckled as he saw her arouse so easily. Her breath was hard again and his fingers were already covered with her juice. She had a sensitive body and Mukuro liked that. Mukuro pulled out his fingers and this time he didn't hesitated. He immediately put his member at her entrance and thrust all the way in at once.

Chrome scream in pain and tears began to fall down her cheeks. Mukuro was moving fast and hard. This time he wasn't gentle with her. It really hurt…Chrome whimpered in pain and her arms and knees were already shaking. "Ahh…Mukuro-sama p-please stop…Ahh!" Chrome pleaded to her master. Tonight was her first night together with a man and her body wasn't able to hold on to this roughness. However Mukuro ignored her plead and kept moving hard making her whimper.

Mukuro liked this position. He could thrust harder and deeper than when they were doing it on the bed. He felt like he was a wolf taking over an innocent victim. He actually felt like a beast right now. He wanted to hear more of her moans and whimpers. Mukuro grabbed her hip with his two hands preventing her hip from going down. Chrome was already tried from the start and she didn't have the strength to go all over again. Her arms were shaking and her body kept going down. Mukuro growled in irritation and forcefully pulled her hips back up.

"N-No stop…please s-stop…." Chrome pleaded once more. This was just too much for her. She felt like she was going to faint. Every time he hits it sent shivers down her spine. However even though his forceful and rough moves Chrome began to feel pleasure again. "Mukuro-sama!" Chrome moan out his name. "Nagi…My dear precious Nagi…" Mukuro also began to call her real name. Right now Mukuro forgot all his plan and felt a strong passionate toward her. She was his and his alone. If any man touches his woman he would give him an internal hell.

Mukuro spilled out his seeds inside her for the second time. He panted hard and started calming his breath. While spilling his seeds Mukuro lowered his head and whispered to Chrome's ear. "You are mine and mine alone."

"Yes…Mukuro-sama…" Chrome whispered. She was now complete exhausted that even talking was hard. Mukuro pulled out his member and gently kissed Chrome on her forehead. Chrome let out a faint smile. Her eyelid was getting heavier. Before she could notice Chrome fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Present

I am crazy right now...I have 2 exams two days later and I didn't even studied. I'm updating a new chapter when I should be studying...

I'm sorry for the typo last chapter. I guess that writing a story in English made lots of mistake even though I reread it...I promise I will fix it when my exams are over. Which will take 2 weeks. I just want to cry right now. I just wish I won't ended up with C+.

* * *

Chapter 4. Present

* * *

_9 years old Nagi was walking the street with her mother. It was January's second week, Monday. People were out at the streets and celebrating something. Little Nagi didn't know what they were celebrating but the people looked cheerful and were gathered with their family. The young people who looked like they just became 20 looked more excited than the others. Nagi looked at the 20 years old girls who were wearing a really beautiful kimono. It was so beautiful and very colorful. Is today some kind of a festival season? But unlike other festivals, only girls who were at their 20 were wearing kimono._

"_Mom, why are they wearing a kimono?" Nagi asked Erica with a small timid voice._

_Erica turned her head wear her daughter was looking and immediately notice why. "Today's Coming-of-Age Day. They're celebrating people who turned 20, to encourage that they are now adults. It's a tradition to wear a furisode kimono."_

_Erica wasn't interested and just wanted to hurry up and go home to practice her acting for the film. She was now a famous superstar and gotten many movie offers. Her life became very busy. Erica pulled Nagi's hand and kept walking. However she could tell that Nagi didn't want to go home but watch the people. Erica didn't want to waste her time like this. She got irritated to her daughter's behavior. She suddenly wanted to yell at her but control herself and sigh. "Nagi, we really have to go home."_

_At Erica's words Nagi's face darkened and shown depressed. These days it was easy to see her being depressed and rarely see her smile. Erica was a bit irritated but didn't want to see her daughter depressed right now. "At your 20th birthday I'll buy you a furisode kimono for you." She said to cheer her daughter up._

"_R-Really?" Nagi looked at Erica with surprised and hope but at the same time doubts as she couldn't believe her mother's words. Unlike the past, Erica broke countless of her promise since she became famous. Nagi understood that her mother was busy but still…she broke too much promise that Nagi couldn't trust her mother anymore. Just how many promises to spent time together did Erica broke? Nagi didn't want to think about it anymore, it will only make her more depressed and…feel not being loved._

"_Yes, I promise I'll buy you one." Erica said, but only to make Nagi cheer up. Furisode kimonos were very expensive and even though they were now rich, Erica didn't want to buy an expensive kimono which cost more than 10,000yen. Erica did felt bad for lying to her about a birthday gift especially after forgetting Nagi's birthday last month._

_However the lie did work out and Nagi started to follow her mother to home. But Nagi still looked depressed. Erica wondered why Nagi was still depressed. "What's wrong?"_

_Nagi hesitated for a moment. She didn't met Erica's eyes and spoke in a very small voice almost hard to hear. "I…don't want to go home…I don't want to see you and dad fighting again…"_

_Nagi's word was going to Erica's heart. Erica and her husband were fighting almost every day. They didn't loved each other anymore and Erica…she was having an affair with another men who was a major company vice-president. They fight with each other until dawn yelling loud, not caring that Nagi can hear them. Because of the fight between her parents, Nagi was almost always scared at night crying quietly in her room._

"_Mom am I…going to be sent away?" Nagi asked, lowering her head looking at her feet._

"_No, you're not! Why do you think like that?" Erica asked with surprise and shock._

"_You're going to divorce with dad. Dad doesn't love me and I heard you're going to marry another man…" Nagi eyes began to gather tears. Every time her mother and father fights, Nagi always heard what they yell to each other. And some of their words were about her. She felt she was an unwanted child and shouldn't been born when she heard those words._

_It hurts to hear Nagi talking like that. Erica kneels down and looked into her daughter's eyes. She could find deep sadness and hurt in her purple orbs. The family discord was giving too much pain to the little girl. "I won't leave you Nagi. I'll always love you. I promise." Erica said looking straight into Nagi's eyes. Erica could see a glance of hope in Nagi's eyes but soon turn into disbelief._

"_You always broke your promise…" Nagi said avoiding Erica's eyes, tears starting to flow down. Also Nagi had notice that Erica started to push her away after Erica became famous. So how could she believe in her mother's words when she could feel her mother's love was fading away?_

_Erica hugged Nagi tightly. "Not this promise. Whatever happens I won't broke this one."_

* * *

A woman who was on her 40s woke up surprised. She sits up from the bed and looked around for a few seconds. Then she remembered the dream she just had and falls to the bed once more covering her eyes with her arm. Tears were flowing down unstoppably.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Nagi…" Erica sobbingly said to her daughter who doesn't exist anymore.

Erica wasn't in her room but in Nagi's room. Even it past 10 years since Nagi died, Erica couldn't get rid of Nagi's stuff and left the room just as 10 years ago. Regrets always came when things are just too late. Erica noticed how special and important Nagi was to her after she realize that she could never see her daughter again.

Erica hated herself for putting her career above her only daughter. She used to love Nagi with all her heart. However when she started to become famous she was blind by the honor and fortune that she couldn't see what was most important to her anymore. So now when she was a world superstar and had great fortune, was she happy? No, she felt her life miserable. Those things didn't give her happiness. She had deluded herself for years that those will give her happiness while the true happiness and joy was right next to her. Now she had lost her…no abandon her little girl.

Erica didn't realize how special Nagi was to her until…she saw her dead. When she saw Nagi's pale, lifeless body lying on the hospital bed at first she thought Nagi was just sleeping. But immediately Erica realized that something was wrong. She could feel that something was very wrong. Erica carefully touched her daughter's body and felt coldness from it. Coldness, that couldn't come out from a lived body. After that Erica didn't really remember what happened. The hospital nurses said that she ran out of the ICU searching and yelling for a doctor.

Erica didn't remember those things. She doesn't even remember she was sad over Nagi's death…was she? Erica doubted herself. After Nagi's funeral, Erica went back to her life like nothing had happened. However she worked harder than before. She was already a hard worker but after the funeral she worked even harder that she didn't even rest or slept much causing people to worry her. She worked hard like she wanted to forget something by pushing herself hard. However that didn't work long. Erica always felt empty inside and had emotional pain which she didn't understand for months. After almost a year from Nagi's death Erica finally…woke up. And truly mourn for her daughter.

10 years she had lived with regrets and hatred toward herself. She stopped most of the career and did only few films just because her manager and friends persuaded her and didn't let her alone until she did. She also divorced with her second husband. Erica lived completely alone in the house where Nagi also used to stay alone.

Erica turned her eyes to Nagi's closet. There was a beautiful furisode kimono hanging on the closet door. The kimono was a very expensive one that without any jokes, if you sell that kimono you can but a new car. The fake promise she had made with Nagi, she kept her promise. Erica bought that furisode kimono on Nagi's 20th birthday even though Nagi couldn't wear that. Oh how much Erica wishes to see the grown Nagi wearing that kimono. Nagi would have grown into such a beautiful young woman. Today was December 5th so if Nagi was alive, than she would be 23 years old now.

Erica wondered what her daughter life would be right now if she was still alive. Would she be studying in college or working at her job? What kind of studies or job would she be doing? Would she have a boyfriend? Erica's thought didn't stop and kept going farther. What kind of husband will Nagi have and how will Nagi's child look like? _'I'm thinking too much.'_ Erica let out a deep heavy sigh. Thinking about her never will be exist _grandchild _was going too far.

Erica came down from the bed and walked to Nagi's desk. On Nagi's desk there were all the books, notes and pictures left exactly before Nagi dead. Nagi's stuff was all here except for one. _'Where is the music box?'_ Erica asked herself. The music box she gave to Nagi on her 6th birthday was suddenly gone. Erica remembered how much Nagi treasured that music box and always left it on her desk. Erica swears that she saw that music box on the day Nagi died.

There was no housebreaking for 10 years so no one could have stolen it. Erica searched all over the house to find that music box but she couldn't find it. Inside the music box there were pictures of her and Nagi together, so Erica wanted to find that music box really badly. However, it was nowhere in the house. A part of her was telling her why she couldn't find it in the house. Someone took it and the only person who would take it without breaking into the house was…Nagi.

'_But it's impossible.'_ Erica always told to herself whenever she had those thoughts. She saw Nagi's dead body and saw her being buried. There was no way Nagi could have taken that music box. However sometimes she couldn't help but think that Nagi was still out there somewhere alive.

* * *

Chrome snuggle herself into the blanket as she could feel cold winter air in her sleep. Her room window must be opened. Chrome could feel that there was something warm right next to her. She unconsciously snuggled close to that warm thing. It felt so warm and comfortable. Suddenly that warm thing hugged her tightly pulling her more closely.

Chrome's eye shot wide open in surprised. As soon as she opened her eye she saw Mukuro's face right in front of her. Chrome's heart skipped a beat. Chrome sprang up making Mukuro wake up.

"M-Mukuro-sama! H-How…Why…!" Chrome was in panic to see Mukuro in her bed. But then when she felt soreness pain between her thigh and saw her and Mukuro naked, Chrome finally remembered what happen last night. Mukuro said he wanted to give a present in her room, so she brought him here and Mukuro suddenly locked the room… Chrome froze. She slept with her master last night.

"Kufufu finally remembered my dear little Chrome?" Mukuro chuckled and kissed her forehead. He could see her blushing. Even though they slept together she's blushing for a kiss on a forehead? _'How cute.'_

Chrome looked at Mukuro still in shock and whispered. "You…didn't leave?" She looked at him in disbelief. She expected that Mukuro would leave her after finishing_._ However he didn't and slept next to her all night.

"Oya, oya why would you think I'll leave you?" Mukuro knew why Chrome thought like that but pretended he didn't know.

"I-I thought you just…" _wanted my body._ Chrome didn't say the last part. She didn't believe in the first place that Mukuro wanted to make a real relationship with her, just wanted her body in lust. However Mukuro didn't leave her after she fell asleep. He was next to her the whole night and even embraced her while sleeping.

While Chrome was stunned Mukuro gently stroke her long purple hair. Her hair was really soft and sleek. Mukuro always liked stroking her hair. As Mukuro stroke her hair he remembered something and went down the bed.

Chrome looked at Mukuro in curiosity. He was searching his suit between the messed up clothes on the floor. As Mukuro found his suit he brought out something from the pocket and came back to Chrome sitting next to her.

"I should have given you this yesterday, but anyway happy birthday Chrome." Mukuro gave Chrome a small wrapped present box.

"T-Thank you Mukuro-sama." Chrome looked surprised and happy at the same time as she holds the present. So there really was a birthday present Mukuro wanted to give her. Not the night together but a present. Chrome wonders what Mukuro bought her. As she carefully unwrap the present her heart was beating with excitement.

As Chrome opened the little box she found a beautiful necklace which had a big amethyst. Chrome couldn't take her eye off the necklace at let out an admiration. She had never seen such a beautiful necklace like this one before. Mukuro smiled to see Chrome liking the present he gave. He took the necklace and carefully hooked the sliver chain to her neck. He was satisfied to see that the necklace looked perfect on her and made her more beautiful.

"Always have that necklace on you Chrome." Mukuro whispered in such a charming voice.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama." Chrome happily said. The necklace was already something special and treasuring to her, just like the music box.

While Chrome was touching the necklace, Mukuro spoke. "You should start getting ready. The other Kokuyo gangs are coming today."

Chrome looked up surprised. Not only Mukuro but the other Kokuyo gangs are coming to Vongola HQ? Why are there so many surprises so suddenly? However Chrome was nervous and happy to see her comrades again.

* * *

Chrome was walking the hall with Mukuro to the drawing room. They heard that the Kokuyo gangs arrived just a minute ago and was waiting at the drawing room. Chrome felt nervous. Will the others greet her? Unlike Mukuro who had met Chrome for years in their illusion world, Chrome actually never met the others for 10 years. Also she heard that M.M. was here too. Unlike Ken and Chikusa who had their own way to show their cares for her, M.M….She never shown cares and really hated her. If M.M. knows that she had slept with Mukuro…things could get ugly. Chrome wishes that nobody will know what she did with Mukuro last night.

As they arrived at the drawing room Mukuro opened the door and let Chrome go inside first. As soon as Chrome step inside, she heard a loud irritated yell.

"What took you so long you stupid girl!" Ken yelled as soon as he saw her. Ken was about to yell more things to her but lost his words when he could fully she her. Ken eyes widen to see a beautiful mature woman standing in front of her. Ken had sometimes wondered how Chrome would look like after 10 years, but he had never imagined that she would look…beautiful.

"Hello Ken." Chrome said with a small timid smile. She could see that Ken didn't changed a bit. It was good to see him just as he was like 10 years ago but only just more mature. It made Chrome immediately familiar with him and didn't felt like she hadn't seen him for 10 years. Not only Ken but Chikusa and M.M were the same too. Chikusa had that emotionless face and M.M. was looking at her with dislike. Just as expected…

Mukuro narrowed his eyes as he saw Ken looking at Chrome with a blush on his face. It made Mukuro really irritated and also somehow angry. After the night together Mukuro's possession toward Chrome got stronger. He didn't like the way Ken was looking at her. As Mukuro gave a warning glance to Ken, Ken flinch and turned his face somewhere else. However Ken suddenly turned his head back to Chrome with a surprised and confused look. Forgetting about Mukuro's warning just a minute ago Ken approach closely to Chrome and started to…_sniff_ her.

"K-Ken, what are you doing?" Chrome asked with uncomfortable feeling. Someone starting to sniff your body wasn't a pleasant thing to experience.

However Ken was so focused on something and he had a serious face which was rare to see. Ken tilted his head in confusion and looked at Mukuro and his eyes widen again. Ken looked at Mukuro and Chrome in turns. Everybody in the room was now curious why Ken was acting like this. Finally Ken opened his mouth.

"Hey stupid woman, how come you have Mukuro-san's scent all over you? And Mukuro-san has yours?"

Chrome froze and looked at Ken in disbelief and anxious. H-He couldn't have really smelled Mukuro's scent from her. Even though Ken had a great sense of smell, she had a nice long warm bath before she came here! Chrome could hear Mukuro's playful chuckle as he was enjoying her reaction and the Kokuyo gangs. The Kokuyo gangs looked confused but soon M.M. was the first one to notice the meaning of Ken's words.

"You had **sex** with Mukuro-chan!" M.M. yelled at Chrome with great fury.

Chrome flinch in fear. This was the worst thing that Chrome had worried about. Chrome remembered 10 years ago when she was sent to the future, the future M.M. slapped her just because she had a close relationship with Mukuro. Chrome feared that M.M. will really try to kill her for this. However Chrome was surprised and almost shock to see M.M. just…standing there. M.M. was very angry and looked at Chrome as she was going to kill her but she was suppressing her rage. That was so not like M.M.

'Is it because Mukuro-sama's watching?' Chrome wondered. She could see Mukuro giving a warning glance to M.M. not to do something to her. Chrome felt like she was being protected from her master. However why does she feels some kind of doubts and uncomfortable, like there was something else going on between the Kokuyo gangs?

* * *

Chrome's reunion with the Kokuyo gang ended fast. Just as the Kokuyo gang knew that Mukuro and Chrome had slept together…the air became too awkward for Chrome to stay. Also Chrome had a lot of paper work to do today. So as soon as Chrome left the drawing room, M.M. asked (or almost argued) to Mukuro.

"You slept with that girl?! Mukuro-chan what are you thinking?"

"Kufufu, what's wrong with that? For the plan to work I need to be close with Chrome. And should be seen like _lovers_ to other people eyes."

M.M. didn't like this plan in the first place. Also unlike the other Kokuyo gangs she had no goal in this plan. She's only helping them. There was nothing to gain for her. So for M.M., Mukuro's word gave no consolation to her but only more anger. "Even though it's for the plan, I think you're going too far." M.M. said, trying to suppress her anger. Yelling at Mukuro in emotional anger can be very dangerous.

"Oya, oya you're worrying too much. Don't worry it won't turn into real feelings."

M.M. can't help but feel that Mukuro's word was just an excuse. Woman's intuition? Maybe…However thinking in logical was also telling that Mukuro's words weren't trustful right now. Mukuro just met that bitch last night after 10 years and as soon as he met her, he slept with her? Even though M.M. didn't liked Chrome she knew that girl's personality very well. That girl couldn't have the guts to suddenly have a night together with a man which they didn't really meet for 10 years. So that will mean that Mukuro was the one who lead it. And that stupid bitch would have timidly followed her master's lead.

Real feelings or not, it meant that Mukuro did felt lust or something toward Chrome. Also M.M. knew that before Mukuro went to the Vongola HQ, Mukuro didn't have any thoughts to sleep with Chrome. However after Mukuro saw Chrome, he must had felt something to skip everything and go directly to sex. M.M. fears that this plan will go to the way she had kept worrying about.

Mukuro turned his face to Ken and Chikusa. Chikusa looked like normal as he always did but it was hard to know what he was thinking right now. However Ken was still shock to know that his master and that girl had slept together. It was something Ken had never thought about even in his dream.

Mukuro ignored the shocked Ken and asked Chikusa. "Is it working well?"

Chikusa immediately bring out a small device from his pocket. He looked at the device for a second and nodded his head. "Yes…"

Mukuro made a satisfied smile. As long as Chrome wears that necklace they will know where she is. And it was no doubt that Chrome won't take off that necklace which had a GPS in it.

* * *

Chrome was walking the hall to her office. Her face was still red because of the fact that the Kokuyo gangs knew she slept with Mukuro. Also the memory of last night was making Chrome more embarrassed. The way her master kissed and touched her, his rough panting and also hers, how he was inside of her and how he moved, her own moan and whimpers…all those memory was making her really embarrassed that she just wanted to hide somewhere.

"Chrome, are you all right?" A female voice suddenly heard.

Chrome jumped in surprised and her heart skipped a beat. Chrome immediately turned her face and saw Kyoko standing right in front of her. Next to Kyoko was Tsuna. "I-I'm fine. I was just thinking…something." Chrome tried as hard as she can not to blush.

"Well I'm glad to hear your fine. Chrome where were you last night? You suddenly disappeared from the party and your room was locked. We worried you. Was there something depressing you last night?" Tsuna asked with full of worry. Leaving the party (especially her own birthday party) without any words was so unlike her.

"Ah, no! It was nothing like that! It was just that Mukuro-sama said that he wanted to give my birthday gift in my room so I just left with him without any words. I thought I could come back to the party soon." Chrome being an honest person told exactly what had happened. She didn't say what she did in her room. However Chrome realized she had just made a huge mistake.

"You left with Mukuro and…didn't come back to the party? All night?" Tsuna looked at Chrome in disbelief. Two young man and woman in a same room all night long meant only one thing. Tsuna got serious and carefully put his hand on Chrome's shoulder. "Chrome if there is anything you want to say to me, don't hesitate. I'm always on your side and I will help you no matter what. You don't have to be afraid."

"B-Boss it's not what you think…" Chrome's face got deep red. Chrome tried to explain but Tsuna cuts Chrome's word.

"Chrome I know that you want to protect him but this isn't right. That is a serious crime and whoever does that should have to be paid…!"

"Boss, Mukuro-sama didn't rape me!" Chrome shouted at him in embarrassed. Chrome was very embarrassed that this conversation was going in front of her friend. And it was a very private one. Chrome sigh and try to convince the still suspicious Tsuna. "We did slept together but really it's not like you think."

"Are you sure he didn't forced it?" Tsuna narrowed his eyes. It's not like he doesn't trust his Mist Guardian but knowing the shy Chrome it was impossible to think her sleeping with a man so sudden.

"No, it wasn't." Or maybe a little. Mukuro did start it without her permission and the _punishment _was kind of forced. But Chrome knew Mukuro didn't wanted to hurt her and Chrome did let him do it.

"Then Chrome your finally having a relationship with someone?!" Kyoko asked in excitement. Her shy friend was finally having a boyfriend. Kyoko looked at Chrome with sparkling eyes which seem like saying 'Tell me everything!'

Chrome sweat drop from her back. She had a feeling she's going to be forced to tell everything to the girls. And her relationship with Mukuro was going to spread very fast soon.

* * *

**A/N:** There's a reason why I'm writing Chrome's mother as not a completely bad person. Yeah I know that she gave so many pains to Chrome and she just let her die at the manga. But I don't think Chrome's mother was a bad person in the first place.

For my reasons:

1. Nagi is a very kind person. In reality a child who never got loved to someone would be a broken kid who can't give love to others because he/she never had one. I may be wrong but as far as I know those child aren't nice to someone. So I thought maybe Nagi was loved when she was younger. The person who gave love to her could be someone else like her father or grandparents or really a third person. However Nagi's was with her mother so I don't think that her father was the one who gave her love.

2. At the manga Nagi's mother was disappointed to her, not like truely hated her and wanting her to die in the first place. Yes, her mother was net even interested in her daughter and neglect her. But wasn't like wished her dead all along. Disappointed and didn't wanted to sacrifice herself. So I do think she had at least once cared Nagi before she started to feel disapointed toward her.

3. In the manga Chrome never shown hatred toward her mother who abandoned her. Yes, maybe because Chrome was too kind or just didn't want to think about her. Or Amano Akira just didn't wanted to draw it. However in the novel it was shown that Chrome was depressed that she failed her mother...If I'm remembering it right.

Anyway that was just my reasons to think Chrome's mother wasn't a bad person from the start. If you don't like my idea it's okay it's just my opinion. So please don't argue with me for this.

Also I just wanted to write a story that Chrome's mother cares Nagi and want to recover their relationship. The stories (which Chrome's mother appear) I read in this site, almost all the stories Chrome's mother is like a devil. Only a very few stories had a nice or little nice mother and they were all one shot or discontinue at the part where they almost meet each other! Arrh! I really want to read that next chapter!

Anyway thank you for reading this chapter and I'm really greatful for the reviews.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5 Trigger

**Chapter 5. Trigger**

* * *

Chrome looked around the room, finding a way to escape from here. If she doesn't find a way out _fast_, she would be trapped in here all day. Chrome quickly head for the door, but had failed as Kyoko and Haru grabbed both of her arms before she could leave.

"I really have lots of paper work to do today!" Chrome shouted for a string of hope that her friends will let her go.

"I already asked Tsu-kun not to give you any works today." Kyoko said with a sweet voice and a big smile.

Chrome could feel the string of hope being cut by Kyoko words. Kyoko and Haru pulled Chrome to the couch and made her sit down. They also sat next to Chrome to stop her whenever she tried to run away again. Chrome felt nervous and uncomfortable of the situation.

"Now, tell us about that Mukuro guy and about you." Haru _commanded_ to her friend with sparkling eyes.

"I already told you. He's my master and savior."

"But you slept with him last night. I'm pretty sure your relationship with him is not just only that."

Chrome flinch and blush at Kyoko words. She did have a point but Chrome didn't think there was really a deeper relationship between her and Mukuro. "Last night it just…happened. I don't think there's going to be a deep relationship between us."

"Why not? I thought you like him? Whenever you talk or mention about him you always seemed to be happy. Also that necklace on your neck, Mukuro gave it to you didn't he?" Kyoko asked with a grin.

"Y-Yes… He gave it to me today as a birthday gift." Chrome unconsciously touched the necklace.

"See, if he wasn't interest in you he wouldn't come here and give you an expensive amethyst necklace to you."

'_Could Kyoko words be right?'_ Chrome wishes that Mukuro did really cares about her and came here for her. But Chrome was never sure what Mukuro had really thought about her. Does he really cares about her or does he just think of her as a tool? Chrome has been asking that question to herself for 10 years.

"Chrome, how was your night with him? Was he good?" Haru asked with a playful face.

Chrome's face immediately turned red. _'Really… Does she have to ask that?'_ Just thinking about last night made Chrome face even more redder. Kyoko and Haru notice this and looked at Chrome with more sparkling eyes. They were definitely going to make her talk about it. Chrome had the urge to run away to the door again. However before Chrome could stand up from the couch, they heard a loud furious noise outside.

"**I'll bite you to death!"**

"…Isn't that just Hibari-san? I thought he was in France?" Haru asked Kyoko and Chrome. Like Haru's words Hibari was supposed to be in France because of his mission. He even refused to come to Chrome's birthday party saying he won't come back before he finishes his mission. He couldn't have finished his mission already, so why could they hear Hibari's furious voice right now? Without any words the girls went to the window to see what was happening.

Chrome froze from her spot when she saw what was going on. Hibari was fighting with Mukuro! The two men were fighting with their weapons like they're going after the others throat. "Excuse me." As soon as she said Chrome rush out the door.

* * *

When Chrome arrived outside of the Vongola mansion, the garden was already destroyed which it seems to be impossible to repair it again. Chrome was not the only one who came outside because of the fight. Tsuna and the Guardians, Vongola's mans and also the Kokuyo gangs came out too.

"Hibari-san! Mukuro! Stop this fight right now!" Tsuna yelled trying to calm them down. However Mukuro and Hibari were too focused on the fight of life and death that neither of them stopped. Tsuna sigh covering his face with his hand. This was what he had been most worried about when Mukuro returned. He was actually thankful that Hibari was at France when Mukuro came here yesterday at Chrome's birthday party. So how in the world is Hibari here right now? However that was not the problem right now. He had to stop the fight before those two destroys the Vongola mansion too.

Tsuna put on his gloves and went into hyper dying will mode. Tsuna immediately flew between the blood thirsting fighters, stretched his hands to both or their face making them stop. "I said stop." Tsuna's voice was calm but also had a powerful authority in it too. Finally Mukuro and Hibari stopped. However they didn't lower their weapons.

"Move herbivore. You have no business in this." Hibari said with venom to Tsuna, while never leaving his eyes from Rokudo Mukuro.

"Oya, oya still want revenge from the fight 10 years ago? Why don't you just accept that you're weaker than me?" Mukuro said with full of mock.

Before Hibari went on a rage again, Tsuna glance at Mukuro and Hibari giving a warning not to fight again. Although it seems that Tsuna was taking under control of his Guardians, Tsuna was sweating inside_. 'Please let those two listen to me for once!'_ Tsuna was now a talent and excellent boss but he still couldn't make Mukuro and Hibari listen to him like the other Guardians. They only listen to him when they want to! Also unlike the other Guardians, these two wanted to 'take over his body' or 'bite him to death'.

"Hibari-san why are you here? Didn't you say you're not coming back until you finish your mission?" Tsuna carefully asked still in his hyper dying will mood.

"I came back as soon as I heard that this pineapple bastard is here. Biting him to death is more important than that stupid mission." Hibari looked like he was going to attack Mukuro any second. He wanted that revenge and just because the young herbivore boss is trying to stop him won't work.

"Kufufu why are you trying to embarrass yourself more, Hibari Kyoya? Don't you think kneeing to me _again_ in front of all these people will only give you more wounds on your pride?"

"Stop saying nonsense and fight herbivore. You're the one who's going to get kneeled."

The two of them gripped their weapons tightly. Tsuna and the other people could feel the murdering aura saying if anyone comes between their fight again they will kill him first. However it wasn't a 'him' who came between their fight.

"Mukuro-sama please stop this fight…" Chrome stepped next to Mukuro carefully touching his arm.

Mukuro didn't know why, but when Chrome touched him and spoke in a very soft voice it immediately made Mukuro calm down. And suddenly a memory from 10 years ago glanced in his mind.

_It was an indigo mist flame. But this indigo flame was different from the normal ones. It was powerful and at the same time it soothes his wounded heart. The flame was starting to heal his heart which no one could have ever tried. After he killed the members of the Estraneo Famiglia his heart was full of coldness that any warmness would just freeze before it even got close to his heart._

_However this warmness coming from the flame was different. It easily touched his heart giving comfort to him. He had never felt this kind of warmness for 15 years. It was the first time. It felt so good and was giving him peace. However at the same time…_

'_I don't want this!'_

_Unlike his heart, his mind began to reject the flame. The famous criminal Rokudo Mukuro shouldn't feel this kind of feelings. It will only make him weak. And if he turns weak how will he complete his revenge and destroy the mafia world? Mukuro looked at the small girl in front of him who wants to be strong just to protect him. The owner of this flame. His mind and emotion was telling the opposite thing. His mind was telling him to throw away the girl before she makes him weak; his emotion was begging him to accept the girl in his heart so he can now have peace and happiness._

'_I will not become weak!'_

_Weakness made him suffer those terrible, painful experiments. Made him go through the six hells. After he had the power of the six path of reincarnation, he could stop those horrible experiments. He still needed power! Mukuro choice was done. However when he saw her purple innocent orb looking at him with full of care and loyalty, Mukuro felt pain in his heart like he was being stab by a dagger._

Mukuro stared at Chrome. So she still has that flame? Mukuro felt uncomfortable but at the same time relief that it wasn't gone. Mukuro felt confused. Why was he feeling like this? Mukuro wondered but decided to forget about it. After all this is not the time to daze off in his mind. Mukuro smiled to Chrome. "Very well, I won't fight."

"Are you running away?" Hibari glared at Mukuro with burning rage as he could not accept him to walk away from the fight.

"Kufufu I actually want to end this fight and make you kneel to me once again. However I don't want to upset my dear Chrome."

"Since when did you care your puppet? You already throw her away a long time ago."

Mukuro frown and glared at Hibari. His words were true, but it was giving him anger and guilt. Those two feelings got bigger when he saw Chrome flinch at Hibari words with pain and sadness in her eye. Chrome hesitantly let go of Mukuro's arm, lowering her head.

"Watch your mouth Hibari Kyoya. Or I will kill you." Mukuro said with full of venom and killing aura. And without anyone expecting Mukuro suddenly grab Chrome by the waist and pulled her closer to him. "I do care her and going to have a relationship with her." With that word, Mukuro suddenly kissed Chrome.

Chrome, Tsuna, Hibari, the other Guardians, the Vongola mans, Kokuyo gangs and Kyoko and Haru who was watching from the window froze from their spot. They couldn't believe Mukuro's sudden announcement and kiss. Chrome face turn into deep red and felt heat coming from her head. It felt like the world was spinning.

* * *

It was already night and Chrome let out a long sigh that today was finally over. After Mukuro had kissed her in front of all the people…Chrome had a tough day. She had full of attention. Tsuna and the other Guardians wanted more explanation about the sudden relationship. However she was kidnapped by Kyoko and Haru again and had to spill out ever relationship she had with Mukuro. Even though it was an exhausting thing to explain everything to the girls all day, Chrome was thankful that Kyoko and Haru had save her from the others, especially from M.M. Chrome remember that fury glare from her. However it was weird that M.M. did nothing to her today. It was weird but Chrome was thankful that nothing happened. Chrome opens her room door and went inside. However she didn't expect to hear a man voice inside her room.

"Kufufu, you look tired my dear Chrome."

Chrome was startled. She turned her head where the voice came from. Mukuro was sitting on her bed. It looked like he was waiting for her. Why was he here? But that was not the question she wanted to ask him right now. "Why…did you say that in front of boss and the other people Mukuro-sama?"

"Because it's true. I want a relationship with you."

"Why so sudden?"

"Oya, oya Chrome it is not sudden for me. Even though we didn't see each other for years, it doesn't mean I've forgotten you."

"Is there…something else why you're acting like this?" She carefully asked with her timid voice.

"Why do you doubt so much?" Mukuro knew why she doubted. And it was smart to not trust him so easily. However Mukuro wasn't pleased with it. He needed and _wanted_ Chrome to…accept this relationship.

"…You never act like this before." It felt like he was hiding something. He was not a person who would announce he wants a relationship with her and suddenly kisses her in front of the people. He acts like he wants the Vongola Famiglia to know this. As Chrome know, if Mukuro wanted a real relationship with her he would start it quite secretly. Because he is a man who does not want to make any weakness.

Mukuro suddenly approach Chrome and gently touched her cheek with his long fingers and smoothly caressed her. Mukuro looked into Chrome's single purple eye and whispered. "Answer me only 'Yes' or 'No'. You don't want to have a relationship with me?"

"I-It's just everything is so sudden that I don't know what to…" Chrome tried to explain to Mukuro as she thought she was upsetting her master. However Chrome's word was cut by him.

"Oya, oya I told you to answer only yes or no." He smirked at her with teasing manner.

Chrome hesitated and looked at Mukuro. Although he had that teasing smirk his eyes were serious. So does she want a relationship with her master or not. Her answer was clear from the start.

"No…" She had always dreamed to have a relationship with her master. To be lovers…

"Kufufu than why are you thinking too much?" Mukuro softly smiled to her. And he began to slowly take off Chrome's clothes.

Chrome didn't reject or struggle like last night. However she still seemed unsure. Mukuro gently pushed Chrome to the bed and made her lay down. While his hands took off Chrome's clothes he started to kiss Chrome. His body hormones were acting fast making him excited as he remembered last night. He wanted to feel her, taste her, and be inside her again. Chrome was now naked in front of him once again. However as Mukuro tried to touch her body, Chrome gently placed her hand on Mukuro's chest and stopped him.

Mukuro didn't like it and was irritated that Chrome had stopped him. However curiosity came too. Why did she suddenly stop him? Stopping her master was something Chrome rarely does. Chrome looked into Mukuro's eyes and asked. "Will you answer my question too?"

"Kufufu of course my dear Chrome." Mukuro thought this was interesting. Her eye was serious that it made Mukuro wonder what she was going to ask.

"Please don't lie to me and tell me the truth for once. Are you doing this because you actually really want us to be lovers? Or is there something else going on?"

"I'm doing this because I want us to be lovers." Mukuro answer without any hesitation. However Chrome didn't take that.

"Mukuro-sama please tell me the truth." Chrome's eye became more serious. If they are going to have a relationship, at least she wants to know if this is a true relationship or false. If it's just a fake relationship then she would prepare being abandon again. If she gives all her heart to him and gets abandon then she would be too heartbroken that she couldn't overcome this time.

Mukuro knew why Chrome was asking this. Their mind was connected for 10 years and had a very strong bond that made them know each other very well. Mukuro hesitated. He didn't want to hurt her again. _'Stop acting weak. She's just a tool for your plan.'_ A devil voice was heard inside him. However his heart started to hurt about lying to her. "It is true. I want to be with you."

Should she trust her master? Chrome wasn't sure but opened her heart a little more. Chrome gently kissed Mukuro. Chrome suddenly let out a bitter smile without Mukuro noticing. Her mind started to mock herself. She suddenly felt like a fool to even hope a second that they could be true lovers. Nobody would truly want her. She was abandon from her blood related mother and her master who gave her the will to live again. The two people who she loved most abandon her and that is the proof…that nobody would truly love her. Especially those two won't love her.

Chrome asked herself. Should she trust him one more time and open all her heart to him?

* * *

3 months later.

Chrome woke up and slowly opened her eye and looked around her bedroom. Chrome's eye widen as she saw a bright sunlight coming from her room window. What time is it?! She snatches the alarm clock next to her bed. It was already 10a.m. Chrome let out a whimper and buried her head deep into the pillow. There was an important meeting today that every Guardian should attend at 9a.m and she just overslept! Chrome looked at her phone and found out there was 20 missed calls from her boss and the other Guardians.

'_Why am I keep being careless these days?'_

Chrome let out a long heavy sigh. These days she couldn't wake up early in the morning even though she set an alarm clock or slept early. Also she was losing concentration and suddenly dazed without any reasons. She wasn't even having any hard missions for the past 3 months and everyday she felt like she'd been worn out by hard work, being easily tried. Almost always tired… Like right now she just had a long nice sleep and she was still feeling tired.

Maybe Mukuro is the reason of her tiredness. Chrome blush at the thought of it. After the first night together they had slept countless of time from the past 3 months. He always comes to her room at night or sometime even at the daytime. He may start it gently but always ended with roughness making her exhausted. Chrome unconsciously started to touch her necklace which Mukuro gave it to her. It was one of her habit now.

Every person in the Vongola HQ knew that she was having a relationship with her master and it seems that gossip was spreading quickly in the mafia world too. Chrome felt uncomfortable with this. She didn't like people showing interest in her relationship with her master and gossiping. Chrome wanted her private life. However it seems that Mukuro didn't mind much about people attention. As Chrome remembered Mukuro wants his private life as a secret from other people. However it almost seemed like he was enjoying that the rumors of their relationship was quickly spreading in the mafia world.

'_What are you up to Mukuro-sama?'_ Chrome thought sadly. Even though they had slept many times together and he was being so kind to her, Chrome still had doubts toward her master. It didn't mean she wasn't happy these past 3 months. It was the opposite. She was always happy that her master was giving attention toward her and being kind to her like 10 years ago. Also Chrome was actually enjoyed sleeping with her master now. However she never fully given her heart to Mukuro. The memories of being abandon to her master 10 years ago was still hunting her and she was truly afraid that she might get abandon from him again. So not giving all her heart to him would less the pain when she was abandon.

However Chrome always had the urge to give all her heart to him at the same time. If she gives all her heart to him she would feel more happiness and joy when she was with him or having sex with him. Chrome missed that pure happiness and joy she once felt 10 years ago whenever she was with him at their wonderful illusion world. At that time she did not had to fear of being abandon or getting hurt from him. Sometimes Chrome felt stupid not giving all her heart to him because of her fear that might not really happen. However if she was really being abandon when she already gave her heart to him, Chrome knew that she would be too much heartbroken that she would never get over with it. The fear of that fact always made herself stop whenever she was about to open her heart to him.

* * *

When Chrome arrived at the meeting room, the meeting was already ended and people were coming out of the meeting room. Chrome felt extremely embarrassed and was about to turn herself back to her room before anybody notice. However before Chrome could move a step, Tsuna notice Chrome and immediately went to her.

"Chrome, where have you been this whole time? I kept calling you but you never answered the phone." Tsuna asked with full of worried.

Chrome couldn't look directly at her boss. She felt shame of herself. Chrome wanted to lie to her boss but sigh and told the truth. "I…overslept…" Chrome's face turned red and looked down at the floor. Chrome expected Tsuna to be angry or disappointed to her for missing the important meeting just because she overslept. Also this wasn't her first time she missed a meeting because she overslept. "I-I'm sorry boss… I just don't know why I'm acting like this…" Chrome nervously waited for Tsuna to say something.

"Chrome, are you all right? Are you sick?" Tsuna truly worried his female Mist Guardian.

Chrome was surprised. She never expected to hear this. Why wasn't he angry or disappointed with her? She wasn't doing anything right this month, always late and suddenly taking a nap when there was full of paperwork to finish that day. Chrome looked at Tsuna with confusion. "I'm…O.K. Why do you think I was sick?"

"Well I know that you're a hard-working and responsibly person. I'm sure you didn't want to oversleep today. However you always seemed tired and suddenly zone out a lot this month. So I'm worried that maybe it's sickness that's making you like this."

"No, I'm not sick boss. I'm feeling fine."

"Still, why don't you visit Shamal? It could be a serious illness."

"…I'll go later when I have time than." Even though she had no will to really meet Dr. Shamal, Chrome just said it to end this conversation. "How was the meeting?" Chrome quickly asked to turn the conversation.

"Not pretty well…" Tsuna let out a deep sigh. "You remember Ragno Famiglia wants to be alliance with the Vongola Famiglia?"

"Yes, but that Famiglia's way is too different with us. They are a cruel and greedy Famiglia and would do anything to get what they want."

"Yeah that's right. But the problem is the Rango Famiglia is a huge and powerful Famiglia. Even though Rango is not powerful as the Vongola, if we refused their alliance without any visible cause I'm pretty sure they would start a war with us because of their pride. However if we alliance with them I'm also sure that it will give us many trouble and damage. Like your word, their way is too different with ours. When we want to protect the weak, the Rango's want to take everything from the weak."

Chrome was now feeling sorrier that she didn't come to the meeting. Today's meeting was to decide what to do with the Ragno Famiglia. Chrome knew that this case was giving trouble to her boss. "Was the decision made in the meeting?"

"No, particularly nothing useful was made in the meeting. We decided to wait more to find a visible cause to reject their offer. However we did decide to go to the party which the Ragno Famiglia invited us next month."

Chrome didn't like the idea of going to the party. Chrome could see that Tsuna didn't like it either. However he was trying his best to end this up as peacefully as he can. Chrome heard that the Rango's boss was short-tempered and prideful man. He already began many wars with the other Famiglia just because he felt that they disgrace him. So if the Vongola Famiglia rejects the alliance the Rango's boss, there was a high chance a war will start between the Famiglia. The Vongola Famiglia could win this war, but not easily and Tsuna didn't want to sacrifice the Vongola's mans just because of a fight of one person's pride.

Chrome let out a sigh. A large party with full of people from others Famiglia was something Chrome hated to go. Those parties also go for days. But what choice does she have? Next month will be an exhausting month.

However Chrome didn't know that this party will change her life completely.

* * *

Erica was annoyed. Someone was ringing the bell and how much Erica tried to ignore it, the person seemed to ring the bell until she'll open the door. It was a peaceful quiet day just a moment ago and now it was ruined. Erica angrily went to the door and opened it. When she saw the person in front of her she was surprised and uncomfortable. She didn't expect to see **him** again.

"What do you want?" She asked with a cold voice. Erica didn't hind her frown and was not trying to be polite to him, her _second ex-husband_.

"I didn't expect you to welcome me, but this _is_ rude you know?" Erica's second ex-husband also made a frown. He wasn't irritated because his ex-wife didn't welcome him, but because she was rude. Nobody in the society was rude or could be rude to him. He was now the CEO of his major company. Everybody respect him and many bow to him respectfully. However seeing Erica acting rude to him was something unfamiliar and irritating.

"Don't make me repeat my word, Hiroto. Why are you here?" Erica didn't want to be with him anymore second. It was very different with her first ex-husband, Nagi's father. While Erica sometimes missed her long dead first ex-husband, she never even wanted to think about Hiroto after the divorce.

Suddenly a tall Italian man with red hair came next to Hiroto. "My, my I knew that encountering your ex-wife will be uncomfortable, but I didn't expect her to be so hostility. I like it." He chuckled.

Erica carefully looked at the red haired man. She couldn't explain it, but somehow she felt that this man was dangerous. The red haired man looked at Erica from top to bottom with wicked eyes and smiled. Any woman would have been angry if someone looked at her like that, but Erica didn't yelled or even frown her face. Even though she was angry at the way he was looking at her, her instinct was telling her it would be a foolish thing to yell at him.

"Even though she is in her 40s, she's still beautiful. No wonder she's a world known famous super star. What did you do to get divorced and get full of hatred from her?" The red haired man asked Hiroto with curiosity.

"We happened to start getting far after her daughter's death. She was acting foolish over a dead girl, and we fought over a stupid thing..."

"You think **abusing** Nagi for years is a stupid thing?!" Erica angrily growled at Hiroto. It was a year after Nagi's funeral when Erica accidentally discovered that Hiroto had abused Nagi for years. Just thinking of that day still made her blood boiled.

_It happened just after a month since Erica finally realized how much Nagi was precious to her. Those days, she was always full of sadness and regrets; mourning her daughter's death. Erica spent most of her times in Nagi's room. _

_While Erica was lying on Nagi's bed tossing and turning at the memories of how she had treated her little girl for years, she had accidentally dropped her cell phone under the bed. Erica sighed and reached for the cell phone. However it wasn't her cell phone Erica had picked._

'_No wonder I couldn't find her cell phone.'_

_It wasn't Erica's but Nagi's cell phone. It must have been under the bed all this time. After Nagi's death Erica wanted to know more about Nagi even though it was too late. Erica replaced a new battery in the phone and turned it on. She was just searching for something to know better about her daughter and without any thoughts she went inside the video file. Erica clicked one of the videos Nagi had recorded. The video was recorded a year ago._

_The video shows that it was recorded in Nagi's room. It seemed like it was night seeing the window was dark outside. On the video a black cat was grooming herself. It was the cat they had kept for years and the same cat which cause Nagi the car accident. This cat…what was her name again? Hiru? No it was Yoru, which meant night. Erica remembered the 5 years old Nagi naming the cat Yoru because of her black fur. Erica didn't know what to think about this cat. She knows that Nagi had extremely loved this cat, even risking her life to save her. However this cat was the reason why Nagi had that terrible car accident._

_Erica didn't know what happened to Yoru after the car accident. Nagi had succeeded to save the cat; however Yoru was left alone at the street when the ambulance carried Nagi to the hospital. Yoru might now be a street cat or someone might have taken her to his or her home. Erica had no clue. However Erica wanted to see the cat that Nagi loved so much and was once a family, but at the same time she didn't want to see the cat that cause the accident._

_As Erica watched the video her eyes suddenly narrowed. Nagi's room door was suddenly opened and Hiroto came in. The video screen shakes as if Nagi had flinched._

"_Do you know that it was a terrible day today for me? The meetings didn't go well and a foolish subordinate of mine made a huge damage over the project just because of a stupid mistake. I was the one who had to do all the work to fix it. I feel so angry right now."_

_Suddenly Hiroto forcefully reached his hand to Nagi and pulled her to the floor. The video screen shake as the phone fell at the bed. However the video was still recording the room. Erica felt her heart stop with shock. She couldn't believe her eyes. Hiroto was suddenly using violence against Nagi, hitting and kicking her._

"_You are one of my problems too! I don't understand why Erica brought you here. It would have been better if you just died!" Hirito yelled while using violence to her._

_Nagi just curled her body like a ball covering her head with her arms. She wasn't even whimpering or trying to run away from her stepfather. Nagi's reactions scared Erica. It seemed like Nagi was used to this violence. Did it mean that this wasn't the first time Nagi was abused by him? From how long? Suddenly a memory flashed in Erica's head. A memory she had completely forgotten for years._

* * *

_It wasn't a month later since Erica second marriage. 10 years old Nagi timidly came to Erica one night. It seemed like Nagi was scared of something._

"_What is it?" Erica asked with an irritated voice not even looking at her. Erica was exhausted with the work today and she didn't want to waste her time with this little girl. All she want is to be in bed._

_Nagi flinched at Erica's irritated cold voice, but scrape every courage inside of her and opened her mouth. "It's about…Mr. Hiroto…"_

"_What about him?"_

"_H-He…hit me last night when you weren't here…" Nagi was searching for any cares or worries from her mother. However Nagi's hope miserable faded away as Nagi still only saw coldness from her mother's face._

"_You must have done something wrong. Nagi I told you to be a good girl…"_

"_I didn't do anything mom!" Nagi suddenly cuts Erica's words and desperately tried to convince her. "He suddenly came into my room and take out his stress on me! He didn't stop hitting me until…"_

"_**Nagi will you stop it!"**__ Erica angrily shouted at the timid little girl making her frighten. "I know that you're not happy with me divorcing your father and marrying another man, but do you have to use these lies?!"_

"_M-Mom… I-I'm not lying." Nagi's eyes started to gather tears as if they're going to drop any second. She tries to explain but Erica cuts Nagi's word again._

"_Why are you being so selfish? Hiroto is not a man who would do such things. I don't want to hear about this again!" As Erica finished her words she turned away from her daughter and walked away._

"_Mom… Please…"_

_Erica could hear Nagi's despair crying voice behind her, desperately pleading for help. However Erica didn't turned back._

* * *

_As the memory faded Erica was too shock to even breathe. Nagi was telling the truth. Come to think of it, Nagi had never lied to her, not even once. She could have stopped this from the start if only she had believed in Nagi. However she trusted her second husband over her daughter who never even lied before._

"_What have I done…" Erica couldn't, didn't wanted to believe this. Her body started to shake. Hiroto had been abusing her child for 3 years until that accident. No wonder why Nagi was always uncomfortable and afraid of her stepfather. Tears started to fell down from Erica's eyes. Erica didn't want to see her only child being hit by a full grown man, however Erica couldn't take her eyes off the video. Every time Erica sees Nagi being hit, her heart felt like it was being stabbed. However the most painful thing was when Nagi opened her mouth and said a simple word with crying voice._

"_Mom…"_

_Nagi was still pleading help to her._

Erica hated Hiroto. But mostly she hated herself. If it wasn't the red haired man in front of her, Erica would had yelled and throw anything she grabs in her hand to Hiroto like the day she had found out about the abusing.

"Who are you?" Erica carefully asked the red haired man.

The man smiled and introduces himself. "Ah, how rude of me not even introducing myself. I'm Marco Rango. The boss of Rango Famiglia."

Famiglia? Does that mean he's a Mafioso? Erica didn't show it but was tensed. Whatever he wants with her it felt like it wasn't going to be good.

"May we come in? I will explain why we came to see you." Marco asked or rather more command since he was already stepping inside the house without any permission.

Erica was about to stop him but stop herself as she saw black suited men in front of the street as if they were surrounding the house so no one could come near here. There were more than 20 mans. Erica could tell that those men belong to Marco. It would be a foolish thing to stop him. Erica curse inside her mind at let Marco and Hiroto come inside the house. The two men sat at the couch. As Erica sat down at the opposite couch Marco started to talk.

"You see I and Hiroto are business partners. Hiroto is not a Mafioso but he still works with the Rango Famiglia. We help each other making money and getting rid of our rival Famiglia or company."

'_So what does that got to have with me?'_ Erica thought with innuendo. She was actually surprised that Hiroto was working with the mafia but come to think of it… It wasn't really surprising. He was a man who would do anything to make money or raise his company.

"I shall go to the point. My Famiglia is going to host a party next month and this is a very important party. I invited the Vongola Famiglia to this party. The Vongola is the biggest and most powerful Famiglia in the world and the Rango Famiglia must make an alliance with the Vongola. Now I was wondering how to please the Vongola and I was told that Hiroto's ex-wife was the world famous super star, Erica."

Erica glared at Hiroto as she wanted to kill him. So he is the reason why a mafia will come to her. However Erica didn't glare long and looked back at the Rango boss.

"The Vongola boss and his fiancée are Japanese. Also half of the Vongola Guardians are Japanese. So I'm sure they will be glad to meet you Erica. You are very famous and also a Japanese." Marco made a satisfied grin of his idea. Even in the mafia world there were countless of fans of her. And for 10 years, Erica was resting from most of her work, not showing herself in the society. So if he brings her to the party it will give him a huge score not only to the Vongola but other Famiglia too.

"So you want me to help the Rango Famiglia getting alliance with the Vongola Famiglia?" Erica asked.

"Yes, I'm glad you understand it fast. Your job is simple. Just pleased the Vongola."

"…What if I refuse this?"

"I'm sure you're not stupid to refuse a mafia boss request. But if you do I can't say there isn't going to be any harm." Marco suddenly made a fearsome grin.

She was going to be killed if she refuses this. It made Erica pale. Why was her life getting more mess up? Is this a punishment for abandoning her daughter and made Nagi suffer in pain for years? Erica heavily sighed and answered. "All right. I'll do it."

"Good. Don't worry, if you just do everything fine I promise my Famiglia won't bother you and leave you alone."

'_How thankful.'_ Erica snort in her mind. However Erica had no idea this party was going to change her life completely.

* * *

A/N: I need some sleep now. My exams... I don't want to think about it.

Please review and I'm always thankful for it.


	6. Chapter 6 Pregnant

**Chapter 6. Pregnant**

* * *

Chrome let out a big yawn. It was only noon but Chrome felt like it was late night. Her body was heavy and the sleepiness never went away. _'Maybe I should have some coffee.'_ Chrome usually didn't drink coffee but it seems like she will need it today or she'll have another long nap in the middle of the work.

Chrome made some espresso and poured it in her cup. However Chrome suddenly didn't felt well when she smelled the coffee. Her thought of having some coffee vanished from her mind. Chrome sigh and opened the fridge instead. She needed something to wash away her tiredness. As Chrome looked into the fridge she found an orange juice. Almost unconsciously Chrome picked the orange juice and poured it in her cup.

'_This is so good.'_ Chrome was surprised, this orange juice tasted so good. Chrome normally didn't like orange juice much because of the sourness inside it. However Chrome couldn't stop drinking this one. Chrome poured some more orange juice in her cup and drank it again. And again. Chrome felt refresh as she drank more.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Chrome jumped in surprised and turned around fining M.M. behind her. M.M. was looking at her with surprise too. Why is she surprised?

"I'm drinking orange juice?"

"Yeah I know that. But why are you drinking the whole bottle almost at once?"

Chrome looked at the juice bottle and was startled. The large juice bottle was full when she had taken it from the fridge, but now the juice had almost reached the bottom.

'_Did I just drink the whole bottle?'_ Chrome couldn't believe it. This hasn't happen before. She had never and couldn't drink the whole large bottle of juice at once. Chrome had always felt full when she drank more than one cup.

"You do know your acting strange these days?" M.M. narrowed her eyes. The Kokuyo gangs were living in the Vongola mansion for 3 months now, so M.M. also notice Chrome was being careless and almost always tired. Her strange behavior these days and drinking a lot of juice… Something came in mind. And M.M. hated to ask but she wanted to be sure. "Are you pregnant?"

"What?" Chrome looked at M.M. like she was taken aback. But then Chrome suddenly laughs.

* * *

Chikusa notice Mukuro was unpleased with something. He looked irritated and something was troubling him. "Is there something wrong Mukuro-sama?"

"The plan is not working as I expected."

Chikusa understood. This plan was progressing for 3 months and nothing particular happened. However Chikusa didn't see it was a problem. All the Kokuyo gangs knew this plan will take time until _'they'_ show up. _'They' _were being very careful after the event from Mukuro and the Kokuyo gangs last year. Was Mukuro being impatient? Impatient was something that doesn't fit with him.

"Chrome is not fully opening her heart to me. Whatever I try she doesn't fully trust me like 10 years ago."

Chikusa didn't show it but he was actually taken aback. He didn't expect that was Mukuro's problem. Chikusa sometimes wonders why a quick-witted and clever man like Mukuro is so dense in his feelings. Is it because he always denies his true feelings? Chikusa started to think. Saying this directly will only make Mukuro deny more. _'He would have to figure out himself.'_

"Why does she have to fully open her heart to you Mukuro-sama? It's not important for the plan."

"What?" Mukuro looked at Chikusa as he didn't expect this from him. Mukuro seemed like he didn't understands Chikusa's words right away.

"Mukuro-sama, Chrome is just a bait to lure out 'them'. She only needs to be seemed as a lover with you, not actually being a true lover." Chikusa wasn't surprised that Mukuro wasn't full focus in the plan but rather focus on Chrome. After all Chikusa thought this plan wasn't going to work as they want from the beginning. Unless Mukuro accept his feelings toward Chrome, this plan might only make things worse.

"Also I think it would be better if Chrome didn't completely open her heart Mukuro-sama. When she finds out she was used as bait and the relationship wasn't real…"

"Oya, oya since when were you this talkative person Chikusa?" Mukuro cuts Chikusa words as if he didn't want to hear about it.

Chikusa touched his glasses. He could see that Mukuro had change from this 3 month. Mukuro was feeling uncomfortable about fooling her emotions and using her. This might be a…hopeful sign.

"Mukuro-sama, I always thought and still think Chrome is our comrade even though you kicked her out. I don't want to see her breaking down in pain." _Or you neither._ If things keep going on like this, Chikusa was sure everything will be messed up even if the plan worked. Chikusa just wish Mukuro will realize this before it's too late.

* * *

M.M. raises her eyebrows at Chrome. Why was she suddenly laughing? Laughing at someone's words was something Chrome never does. M.M. felt anger. Was she making fun of her? However M.M. suppressed her anger to shout at her, when she found full of bitterness and sadness in Chrome's laugh.

"I-I'm sorry it's just that…it's very ridiculous for me to hear that." Chrome was trying hard to stop her laugh. Chrome herself actually didn't know why this bitterness laugh won't stop. As the laugh finally calm down, Chrome whispered to herself. "I never thought I will hear that."

"What's so ridiculous about asking if you're pregnant?"

"Because…" Chrome hesitated. It felt like her words were stuck in her throat. This fact always made her hurt. "Because I'm infertile. Even how much I want one, I can never have my own child." Chrome could feel tears filling her single eye.

"…Why?" M.M. was now curious. The way she talk… Chrome had no doubts that she was infertile. What's the basis she thinks she can never have a baby?

Chrome didn't answer right away and only sigh. It wasn't a secret but Chrome just didn't want to think about it. However at the same time Chrome wanted to tell someone about this. If she tells this then maybe the heavy weight in her heart will be lighter. "You do know I lost some of my internal organs when I was young?"

"Yes, of course. Isn't that why you met Mukuro?" M.M. rolled her eyes. If it wasn't for that stupid accident then this girl wouldn't have met Mukuro in the first place!

"I lost my womb from that car accident." Chrome's purple eye showed deep sadness. Even when she was 13 years old she was awfully sad when she knew she lost her womb. But now when she is an adult and felt great desire for a baby…her own blood related child, it sadden her even more with great pain.

"Wait a second! I remember you having period 10 years ago!" 10 years ago M.M. didn't lived with Chrome for a long time. Perhaps only about few days before Chrome was kicked out. However M.M. remembers Chrome was in her period at that time. So if she has period then doesn't that mean she has a womb?

"Yes, I do have period. Because I'm living with illusion organs." Chrome then lowered her head and whispered in a very small voice. "It's fake anyway."

"So? Even if it's illusion, it's making you live anyway? Even in this moment. So isn't there any chance you _can_ be pregnant?" M.M. wasn't an illusionist so she didn't know much about illusion and how much it can do. However if Chrome's illusion organs are making her alive for 10 years, doesn't that prove the illusion organs are as much as real ones?

"Extending life and _making life_ is a whole different thing." Chrome unconsciously touched her stomach with her hand. "How much the illusion is powerful and looks or acts just like real, it's fake anyway. Fake can never make **Real**."

M.M. didn't say anything and quietly looked at Chrome. M.M. never wanted a baby. It was just too much work and responsibility. However unlike her, Chrome wanted a baby more than anything. M.M. suddenly felt bad for Chrome.

"You know… My biggest wish is having my own family. Even if I don't have a husband, having my own child is more than enough for me. I'll give anything if I could have a child." It was a wish that can never come true. Just a sweet dream which will vanish when you wake up. Not only she can't have a child but she can't have a husband. What kind of a man will want her and marry her? Even she is or maybe a lover with Mukuro, Chrome knew very well that Mukuro will end this relationship some day.

"I'm sorry. I'm talking too much aren't I? I just get very emotional in these topics." Chrome felt a bit embarrassed. She never told this even to the Vongola or the girls. Not even Mukuro. It felt funny that M.M. was the first one she ever told about this.

"Is there really…no chance you can be pregnant?" M.M. was still unsure if Chrome was completely infertile.

Chrome was actually surprised that M.M. was continuing the conversation. This might be the first time Chrome was talking with M.M. more than 10 minutes. It actually made Chrome feel happy with it. Even if M.M. didn't like her, Chrome always wanted to be closer with the other female member of the Kokuyo gangs.

"If… If the illusion is very powerful then I guess there might be a chance. But it's impossible for someone being that powerful illusionist. Not even Mukuro-sama is that powerful." And Mukuro is the most powerful illusionist Chrome ever known. It was hopeless to think someone more powerful than him.

"What about combination? You and Mukuro-chan made a combined illusion that was powerful enough to defeat the Vindice." M.M. remembered those powerful crows attacking the Vindice. It was something you can never forget.

"Maybe there is a chance then. I'm not sure but maybe… However I'm pretty sure Mukuro-sama won't try it because he doesn't want a child." Chrome made a bitter smile. Unlike her, it was clear that Mukuro didn't want his own child. Also continuing a very powerful illusion for 9 months is something hard to do even for Mukuro or herself. Verde's invention that makes illusion real can help. But those gloves only can make the illusion real for a day. 9 months was impossible.

"So… There really isn't anyway?" M.M. still wondered if there was any possibility.

"I already thought about it for years and try to find a way. But no there isn't. I even got some tests from Dr. Shamal and he also said I was infertile." It still felt like a nightmare when Shamal had told her she was infertile. All her hopes were gone from that day.

However even all the basis of Chrome not able to be pregnant, M.M. was still unsure. Chrome's behavior was just like an early pregnant woman. Always tired, sleepy and sometimes eating lots of fruits. She wanted to be sure. "When was your last period?"

Chrome let out a sigh. Why was M.M. being so suspicious? However Chrome froze when she remembered her period didn't come this month or last month. "About…3 months ago?"

M.M. raised her eyebrow. 3 months? She was getting more suspicious. No, almost sure. "Okay that's it. Just use the damn pregnancy test to be sure!"

"I'm telling you there's no way I can be…"

"If you're so sure about it then there isn't a problem for you to do that simple test!"

Chrome let out another heavy sigh. It looks like M.M. won't let her go until she actually tries that pregnancy test.

* * *

Chrome never knew she will use a pregnancy test in her life. And seeing this result! Chrome was completely frozen in shock in her bathroom. Chrome stared at the pregnancy test doubting if she was seeing the right thing. There were _two lines_ on the pregnancy test!

'_This can't be right!'_ Chrome looked at the information paper to see if the two lines meant pregnant. Maybe this pregnancy test was different with the others and two lines meant negative? Of course the information paper told it was pregnant.

"Something's wrong! Give me a new one!" Chrome burst the door open and shouted at M.M. who was waiting the result in Chrome's room.

M.M. was surprised of Chrome's sudden burst. And wasn't it the first time that bitch ever shouted at her? However M.M. didn't felt bad. It was more interesting to see that shy timid girl acting like this. M.M. hands over a new one to Chrome. "Here, and don't denial this one too." M.M. said with a playful smirk.

Chrome slam the door shut and tried the new one. Chrome felt panic and confusion. This was impossible to happen so why did this impossible thing just show up? The former test must be wrong! Chrome took a deep breath and looked at the result. The second pregnancy test also showed two lines, positive. The panic she felt was getting bigger like a huge waves striking her mind.

Chrome didn't want to start hoping she was pregnant and later get despair when she figured this was also just a foolish dream. It will be too painful… Hopes being crushed, she already experienced enough when she had hope her mother would still love and help her. Or hoping Mukuro won't do the same thing her mother did. She had enough of having hope that won't come true. Chrome clenched the pregnancy test and opened the door.

"Are you all right?" M.M. noticed Chrome face was darken. M.M. didn't understand. Didn't she say she always wanted a baby just a few minutes ago? Why isn't she happy that she's pregnant?

"I…need to go and see Dr. Shamal." Chrome didn't wait for M.M. answers and hurried went out her room.

M.M. hesitated but then followed Chrome.

* * *

Shamal was bored. It would be a wonderful day to go outside and meet a pretty woman having a date. However Tsuna made it clear he would not pay Shamal his salary this month if he runs out in the middle of his duty again. And Shamal was out of money because he spent it all at dating some women last week. He needed money to date with a woman!

"I wonder if any girls will come to the medical room today. I'm so bored." Shamal let out a long yawn.

There was full of patient out of his office, but Shamal only treated woman. For him, men aren't patient. So, when the other doctors in the Vongola HQ were busy with the patients, Shamal was the only one being bored.

"**Dr. Shamal!"**

Shamal jumped in surprise from his chair as someone suddenly burst the door open and yelled. Shamal was about to show irritation but stop and let out a huge smile when he notice it was Chrome. "Ah, Chrome what brings you here? Is there something I can do for you?" Shamal's smile got bigger when he notice M.M. was behind Chrome. Two girls! This must be his lucky day.

"Dr. Shamal can you give me a test?"

"What kind of test?" Shamal turned serious as he notice Chrome's face was dark and full of anxiety. Does she have some kind of an illness?

I-I think I'm having a pseudopregnancy…" Chrome said almost as a whisper.

M.M. let out a long sigh shaking her head. "Really… I never knew you can doubt so much. Pseudopregnancy happens when the woman **thinks **she's pregnant! You never believe you can be pregnant from the start!"

"But there is no way I can really be pregnant!" Chrome didn't cower at M.M.'s yell and shouted back. Chrome was too panic that she didn't have any space for other emotions.

"You already test it twice! Both came out positive! Aargh, this is one of the reason why I hate you!"

"Ladies, ladies calm down please." Shamal stepped between Chrome and M.M. stopping the argument. As the two calm down, Shamal looked at Chrome with serious eyes. "Chrome you're pregnant?"

"It can't be right! Dr. Shamal you know I can't have a baby! You're the one who test me and told me I was infertile."

"Yes, I remember doing all those tests and it was clear you can't have a baby. Your illusion womb isn't powerful enough to make a baby live inside there. However did the pregnancy test really showed positive?"

"Yes…"

"…Like M.M. words, you can't be Pseudopregnancy because you never believed you can be pregnant."

"Then what is it?" Chrome needed to know what was really happening to her. Was she actually pregnant?

"Let's try a certain way to find out if you're really pregnant or not. Chrome I would like to try an ultrasound."

* * *

Chrome looked at the monitor while Shamal was searching if there is really a fetus in the womb. Chrome felt nervous watching the black and white screen. Suddenly Shamal stopped his hand and stared at the monitor with shock.

"Oh my god…" Shamal gasp out, couldn't believes his eyes.

Chrome didn't need to ask why. She can see it from the monitor a little human form was moving inside her. Chrome lost her words and stared at the twitching little baby. She couldn't think of anything. Too shock to accept what she's seeing. This isn't an illusion right? It's real right? Without herself even noticing tears were running down from her eye.

"Chrome you are pregnant." Shamal was still stunned but manage to announce the pregnancy.

Chrome suddenly started cry. Chrome wasn't sure why she was crying. Was it because she was happy? So many emotions were mixed right now that Chrome couldn't figure what she was actually feeling.

Shamal and M.M. waited for Chrome to calm down. When Chrome finally started to calm down, Chrome asked Shamal. "H-How is this possible?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I can only say this is a miracle." Shamal took a closer look at the monitor. "This is amazing. The baby looks about 3 months and it seems healthy. It's growing normally."

"Chrome are you sure Mukuro-chan's not helping you with your illusion organs?" M.M. asked. She was also actually surprised to see the baby in the monitor. Even though M.M. was sure Chrome was pregnant, she also couldn't understand how this is possible.

"Y-Yes. For 10 years I'm making the illusion organs myself. If Mukuro-sama was helping me I could had sense it… I don't understand. My powers aren't that strong to make my womb act perfectly like real ones. No one's helping so how can…"

"Wait!" Shamal suddenly shouted making the girls surprised. Something just came up from his mind. Shamal started to mutter something as he was starting to catch something in his thoughts. "Helping…powerful illusion…" A theory came up. _'But this is almost ridiculous!'_ However it would be better to try and see if that theory is right. "I have a theory… Will you two girls wait for a moment? I'll be right back."

Shamal runs out of the room, leaving Chrome and M.M. left together. Chrome was still looking at the baby never leaving her eye. As she finally had calm down a little from the pregnant news, hundreds of thoughts came out.

'_When was I pregnant? The baby is already 3 months? I-I've been drinking coffee and had stressed myself from work… W-Wouldn't that given damage to the baby? Can the baby survive for five more months? I'm only 23 years old, isn't it early to have a baby? What…will Mukuro-sama think when I tell him? Can I be a good mother?'_

Worries weren't stopping and kept filling Chrome's head. Chrome was happy she was pregnant but at the same time she was scared. She was never prepared for this, and it was so sudden and just too much for her to bear.

M.M. didn't know what to think about this. Should she be angry that Chrome has Mukuro's child? However M.M. couldn't feel anger toward her. M.M. rather felt sympathy and worry. Mukuro never wanted a child and on the other hand Chrome always wanted a child. It wasn't hard to think there might be a fight between them when Mukuro figures out Chrome's pregnant with his child.

'_Things might get worse if Mukuro-chan doesn't accept his feelings toward her.'_ M.M. let out a long heavy sigh. Why is he so stubborn toward his feelings? While M.M. was worrying about the situation, M.M. noticed Chrome was staring at her. "What?"

"Um… It's just that… I thought you will be angry with me." Chrome awkwardly said. It felt strange to say that to the person directly. However she wondered why M.M. didn't seemed angry with her.

"Do you want me to be angry?" M.M. raised her eyebrows but sigh right away. "I'm not angry at you. Actually I pity you. You know Mukuro-chan doesn't want a child. Do you think he will cheer when he hears you're pregnant with his child?"

Chrome face darkens. M.M. was right. Chrome couldn't imagine Mukuro being happy with her pregnancy. Chrome started to feel scare telling Mukuro about her pregnancy. How will he react? She had a feeling it won't be good. However she couldn't hide it from him forever and what about the Vongola? How will Tsuna and the other Guardians think about this?

"Also…" M.M. suddenly said. She hesitated wondering if she should say this or not. However there was no reason of hiding this. "I gave up Mukuro-chan. For 10 years I tried to make him fell to me but it never work. Mukuro-chan only looks at me as a comrade and I'm tired of this one sided love." 10 years was enough time to get tired and give up. 10 years Mukuro had never opened his heart to her but he immediately opened to Chrome. Only he doesn't realize this.

"Then…why do you still hate me?" Chrome carefully asked. For 3 months Chrome could still feel M.M.'s irritation toward her.

"Because I don't like that face of yours."

Chrome was confused and didn't get the meaning. M.M. was now irritated again.

"You don't know do you? I can easily see that sad and hurt expression on your face! Do you know how irritating that is to see? I don't know what kind of life you lived before you met Mukuro-chan, but you're not the only one who had a bad childhood! So get over with it!" All the Kokuyo gangs member had a bad childhood. However Chrome was the only one who acts weak toward it.

Chrome was speechless. M.M. words were right. She should get over with her past. However… "I always tried to get over with it. But maybe the fact I still miss her is making it impossible."

"Her? Who's she?"

"My…mother."

M.M. eyes grew wide. This was the first time Chrome had ever talked about her past before she met Mukuro. However before M.M. could ask more, Shamal came back to the room.

"Sorry to make you wait ladies. I went to bring these." Shamal showed a small tester.

"What is that?" Chrome looked at the plastic stick. She had never seen one of those testers.

"This is called a flame tester. If you drip your blood at the edge it will show your sex, flame type, and flame rate. These flame tested are easy to see in the mafia's black market recently. It will be easier to understand if you try it."

Chrome hesitated but the curiosity wins. Chrome pierced her finger with a needle and dripped the blood at the edge of the flame tester. Immediately the flame tester showed the result. Letter F, an indigo color and a number 7.5 came out.

"The letter F means the blood owner is a female so if the person is a male it will show M. Of course the color means the flame type. The number shows the rate of the flame. The numbers are 1 to 10. Most normal people rate are only 1 or 2. The mafia's who know how to use flame and trained are mostly 4 or 5. So if the number is up more than 5 it means the flame power is huge. Chrome your 7.5 so that means your flame is more powerful than most of the mafia's."

Chrome blush at Shamal's compliment. It felt good to know you're not weak.

"The numbers have a huge distance toward the next one. So you can say 7.5 is a different level with 7. I've never seen or heard someone's flame rate is 10. I'm guessing even Mukuro's 8 or 8.5." While Shamal was explaining he took out a new flame tester. And then looked at Chrome with a serious face. "Chrome I want to try this at your baby."

"What!" Chrome shouted in surprise.

"My theory is your baby is helping you with your illusion organs. It's not rare the baby inheriting the parents flame. So I'm guessing the baby flame is Mist Flame too. Also you and Mukuro are talent powerful illusionist. So maybe the baby has more powerful flame than the other baby's will have. Or course it's a low chance I'm right about this, but this is all can think why your womb is powerful enough to be pregnant."

"But…we have to use blood to use this tester. Wouldn't that hurt the baby?" Chrome said with full of worry. She was already being protective toward her child like any mothers will do.

"It's all right. I'm not going to take the blood directly from the baby. I'm going to take the baby's blood from the umbilical cord. It wouldn't hurt the baby."

"…All right then." Chrome was curious if Shamal's theory was right. And it wouldn't hurt the baby so what harm could it give?

"Okay then, Chrome this might sting a little." Shamal suddenly took out a long thin needle.

Chrome regrets her decision when she saw the needle.

* * *

Even though she was topical anesthetic, it didn't felt good to see a long needle going inside her stomach. Chrome never wanted to experience that again, ever!

"Now let's see the result." Shamal dripped Chrome's baby's blood at the flame tester. Shamal started to read the result. "Well congratulation Chrome, the baby's a girl!"

Chrome felt a new astonishment. She didn't care if the baby was a boy or a girl, but knowing the baby's a girl…it felt like she was getting closer with the baby. Making her feel more real that she was pregnant.

"The baby's flame is Mist. That's not surprising. Now the flame rate is…" Suddenly Shamal stopped and froze. His eyes were widened and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Shamal stands up from his chair and puts the flame tester on the table. "Wait here a second, I think this tester is wrong. This is impossible. I'll go get a new one!" Before he even finished his words Shamal ran off the room.

Chrome and M.M. looked at each other not understanding Shamal's behavior. However when they saw the flame tester on the table, they understood. Chrome was stunned on her seat.

The number showed 9.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter! I finally wrote the part Chrome noticing she's pregnant!

I was surprised there was so many long reviews. It's always good to see long reviews. There were many questions in the last chapter so I decided to reply the reviews.

**Frost190:** I don't think Tsuna can use the fact Hiroto had abused Nagi, to refuse the ally. Even though Hiroto is connected with the Rango's he's not part of Rango's. About Chrome showing pregnancy signs, I actually don't know exactly when the signs come. I guess it's different with the person herself. Also Chrome's pregnancy sign didn't come when she was 3 months pregnant. It came earlier but Chrome just ignores the sign only thinking something was weird with her. I also want to hurry and write the reunion between Chrome and her mother but it would take few more chapters until they can meet.

**Eiida-chan:** I think there is someone who can act bold as Mukuro. It's a huge world so it won't be surprising of there really were. I think Mukuro can act so bold because he is an excellent illusionist. Illusionists fool people so I think they also learned to act bold. Heck, Mukuro even try to fool Byakuran, acting as Leonardo Lippi, working hard and being polite in front of his enemy. Anyway Mukuro did that to make the Vongola believe he is having a relationship with Chrome, so his action was one of his plans.

**Suishou o kami:** Your wish about Mukuro is not far. I couldn't think of any way for Erica to meet Chrome without having any relationship with the mafia. I mean Chrome is in the mafia so if Erica wants to meet her daughter, then she will have a relationship with the mafia before or after she meets Chrome. Anyway I respect your opinion. I also wonder how the story will go if Erica didn't have any relationship with the mafia and the two of them are meeting only as normal people. To be honest it will be a lie if I didn't have any influence with 'Paper Heart.' I read that story too, a long time ago. However inspired No. This isn't my first fanfic but my first fanfic writing in English. I wrote lots of fanfic in Korean and one of the stories I wrote, Chrome had a child. I wanted to use the topic Chrome having a child in a different angle from my former fanfic so decided to write it in this site. So I guess I was inspired with my own story I wrote.

**Mikoko**: I thank God he showed mercy to me! The exam went better than I expected. Thank you for your concern. I also wonder why Mukuro always pretend he doesn't care for Chrome. I want to ask Akira Amano about that. You know…your opinion about Hiroto, you exactly got it! Nagi's step-father is a person like you explain. The fact how he got relationship with the mafia will come out soon. I'll tell you he didn't know Marco was a Mafiso when they first met, and now he regrets it. The part Erica meeting Chrome I feel it's going to be a tough task for me to write. I want to write it good but not sure if I can write it down as I want.

**Minekoanime**: I tried my best…sorry for not updating it fast. Happy New Year for you too!


End file.
